These Little Moments with You
by Aella Yuki
Summary: Yet again, Tsuna woke up late to school. As punishment, Reborn shot him with a new bullet that happened to make him tiny! Now, he has to spend a week alone with Hibari-san. Will he survive the week? Let's just hope Tsuna doesn't piss off the prefect 1827
1. The Start of Survival Training

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, well, moments of my OTP would happen a lot more happen and all.

**A/N: This is Aella Yuki and I decided to contribute to the Katekyo fandom to commemorate my OTP and all. But wow. I haven't written an actual fanfiction in a while. My first one failed me so I kinda deleted it but that's all in the past now. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy~**

Warnings: (eventual) 1827, shonen-ai, fluff, language, etc...

**These Little Moments With You**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Survival Training**

Hibari Kyouya was one person that nobody dared to mess with. His deadly catchphrase "I'll bite you to death" made practically everyone run away from him at the mere mention of it. Nobody was brave enough to confront him. Except Reborn himself.

One day, Hibari Kyouya was stuck in the Disciplinary Committee office signing pile after pile of paperwork. Anyone passing through the hallway could say that he was not a happy camper. His deadly aura made everyone stay away. Even his most trusted Second-in-Command, Tetsuya Kusakabe, was staying far away from the office.

Each paper Hibari signed intensified the skylark's anger. It was just so tedious and boring. Anyone would hate it.

In the midst of signing all these papers, a certain Arcobaleno entered the room with a jar, not caring of the murderous aura that was being emitted from the Disciplinary Committee leader.

"Hibari." he called out to as the Disciplinary Committee leader glared at him. The Arcobaleno merely smirked as he threw the jar at Hibari Kyouya who automatically caught it.

"Infant, what do you want?" Hibari acknowledged as he continued to sign the piles of paperwork. Reborn jumped on the windowsill.

"I need you to take care of that for a week. I'm going to Italy to restock on supplies. Ciao!" Reborn answered before jumping out. Hibari merely sighed as he placed the jar on his desk. His eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets at the sight he was presented.

Inside of the jar was a miniature version of Tsuna who looked like a frightened mouse. He was about five inches tall and an inch wide. He was in his regular school outfit with the tie not properly tied. His huge, doe-like auburn eyes stared in fear at the prefect.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what is the meaning of this?" Hibari said as he stared at the frightened boy in front of him.

"Hiiiii! Hibari-san. I can explain everything." Tsuna cried out before covering himself in fear. Hibari's glare seemed to intensify at the miniature Tsuna. "You see..."

_As always, Tsuna woke up late for school. The only way he woke up was Reborn trying yet again to kill him. _

"_Reborn! What the hell?" Tsunayoshi practically screamed as he scurried off to change before he was bitten to death by the one and only, Hibari Kyouya. The Arcobaleno hitman smirked as he stared at his student who was panicking._

"_Dame-Tsuna, this is the last time I'm dealing with this. As punishment," Reborn took out Leon who turned into his signature green gun, "let me try out this new bullet on you," Reborn said before shooting Tsuna._

"_Hiiiiiii!" Tsuna screamed as he was shot with a red bullet. As he was falling, he thought to himself, 'Why does this always have to happen to me?' Once Tsuna reached the ground, a cloud of red smoke appeared out of the blue. Once it cleared, there was no one there. If it was any normal person, they would just shrug off the issue and continue with their daily lives. Though, this is Reborn we're talking about. If anyone knew Reborn, they would automatically know that Reborn was indeed **no **normal person._

_Reborn continued to stare at the spot that Tsuna supposedly disappeared from. His skillful eyes noticed something as small as a mouse. As he looked closer, it was Tsuna, just in a smaller form. Tsuna shrieked as he stared at the now bigger Reborn. _

"_R-Reborn! How did you get so big?" Tsuna questioned as he became aware of his environment. "Why is everything else bigger? Reborn, what the hell is going on?" Tsuna yelled as he began to pull the hairs from his head._

"_So that's what that bullet does..." Reborn mentioned before walking towards Tsuna. _

"_Don't ignore me, Reborn!" Tsuna cried. "How would I face Mom? How will I go to school? Who knows what Hibari-san would do if I'm absent?" Tsuna began to cry as he thought of all these out loud. Just the thought of Hibari biting him to death was not a very pleasant idea to think of, especially since he was already late to school._

"_Dame-Tsuna, shut up. The effects are only temporary. You can deal with it. So stop complaining. Anyways, you'll be in good hands." Reborn cryptically said before grabbing Tsuna from his sweater vest. He began to struggle before giving up. It was no use anyways. _

_Reborn took out a butterfly jar out of nowhere and unscrewed the lid. He placed the struggling boy in before screwing it back up. Tsuna began banging against the jar in agony._

"_Dame-Tsuna, consider this your training. You have to survive for a week." Reborn said as he took the jar and jumped out the window to Namimori Middle. _

"...and that's what happened." Tsuna admitted as he stared at the Namimori prefect. He expected to get squashed or any sort of punishment, yet he met nothing but a gust of air. Hibari merely sighed as he unscrewed the lid to the jar that kept Tsuna imprisoned. He tilted the jar so that Tsuna could jump out.

Once the boy got out, he looked at the prefect, tilting his head as he questioning Hibari's motives. Tsuna thought he saw Hibari lightly blush but brushed it off because it was _the_ Hibari he was talking about. Hibari doesn't blush. Or so he thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are utterly and completely useless," Tsuna cringed at the mere mention. "but because you are so useless, I will protect you." Tsuna looked at the prefect whose blush seemed to be more prominent. Tsuna smiled for the very first time that day.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna murmured as the blush on Hibari's face began to disappear.

"Though, if you're a nuisance to me, prepare to be bitten to death." Tsuna's face became crest-fallen at that mention. Of course he had to say that. It was his favorite catchphrase after all.

'How will I survive this week with Hibari-san?' Tsuna cried out in his head as he stared at the prefect who merely continued to sign pile after pile of paperwork. Tsuna's face began to soften as he stared at the prefect who looked so... calm. 'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.'

"Midget Herbivore, stop staring at me." Hibari ordered without looking up from his papers.

"Hiiii! Y-yes, Hibari-san!" Tsuna replied. 'I spoke too soon!'

Meanwhile...

"Dame-Tsuna, after this week, you'll be thanking me." Reborn said from afar as he observed the duo from a tree branch. He smirked before disappearing once again, to who knows where.

**A/N: ...and that concludes chapter 1 of These Little Moments with You. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please, review review review!**


	2. Day 1: Shopping with Hibari-san?

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, sadly. What I do own are the manga volumes on my desk. Anyways, if I did, those 'subtle' BL hints would become reality, Tsuna would be Kyouya's forever, and pineapples would rule the whole entire world!

**A/N: To all my readers, you guys are the best. I thought this story wouldn't get any reviews or favorites, but I guess I was wrong. To those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted, this chapter is dedicated to you guys. You are just simply awesome!**

**EDIT (6/29/15): Rereading this story, I've noticed some errors so please inform me if you see any**

Warnings: (eventual) 1827, fluff, shonen-ai, crude language, AU, unbeta'd, etc

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 2: Day 1: Shopping with Hibari-san?**

Tsuna was staring at practically nothing as the Disciplinary Committee leader was left signing the rest of the paperwork. The prefect, luckily, was on his last pile. He too was in a lighter mood than earlier in the day. The pile of paperwork was decreasing by the second. One more signature and stamp of approval and alas, Hibari was done.

"Tetsu." Hibari called out who appeared in a flash, scaring Tsuna to death. The second-in-command stared at the tiny boy on the prefect's desk in confusion before ignoring the issue altogether. Whatever it may be, it was Hibari's business. He shouldn't need to interrogate the prefect about the matter.

"Yes, Kyou-san?" Tetsu questioned.

"Take these papers to the Head Herbivore." Hibari ordered, making duplicates of the delinquent appear at the door.

"Okay," Tetsu responded before taking a pile. Each delinquent duplicate took a pile until they were all gone. Hibari sighed before grabbing his black jacket and holding out his hand toward the tiny Tsuna. The boy hesitated before climbing onto Hibari's hand. As Hibari began lifting his hand up towards his chest pocket, Tsuna stumbled and fell face forward onto the prefect's hand.

'It's... soft...' Tsuna thought. After realizing what he thought, he blushed as red as a beet and quickly rose back up. 'What am I thinking?' He peeked a glance at the prefect and began blushing uncontrollably until he fell inside Hibari's chest pocket. He popped his head out of there and glanced around. Everything was bigger, or so he thought. It was because of his current form that everything felt bigger, no pun intended.

"Hey, Hibari-san?" Tsuna began to question.

"What, Midget Herbivore?" the prefect curtly replied.

"Uhm.. where are we going?" the boy asked as he noticed they were surrounded by people even though Hibari hated crowding. There were bright lights that blinded his poor, auburn eyes. And oh! The noise. It was simply _unbearable_. Maybe it was because he was tiny as a mouse.

"Where do you think we're going?" Hibari responded, causing the tiny boy to pout quite cutely. Noticing the lack of response, Hibari continued, "We're going shopping."

"Shopping? For what?" From that question, Hibari felt a migraine coming.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Hibari asked instead, rubbing his temples in irritation. Tsuna's pout began to grow. "If you _have_ to know, we're going shopping for you. I know you don't have clothes that small. I also need to buy food for Hibird."

"But..." Tsuna began guiltily. He didn't want Hibari to be wasting his money on him.

"Herbivore, I don't want to see you wearing the same clothes for the whole week I'm spending taking care of you. You'll be filthy and disgusting. So, be quiet." Hibari responded quite harshly, silencing the tiny boy in his pocket immediately.

'Hiiiii! I made Hibari-san mad!' Tsuna cried internally. 'What should I do?'

While thinking to himself, Tsuna failed to notice that Hibari entered a store. That store was actually called 'Miura's Toy Etiquette.' Boy oh boy, who knows what kind of troubles the duo would encounter there.

Anyways, the duo continued on until a bell at the door began to ring a soft chime, snapping Tsuna out of his trance. The tiny boy was amazed at everything that was presented to him. Flying remote-controlled helicopters, pogo sticks, and even sets of train tracks. On another shelf, there were key chains of stuffed animals. Bunnies, bears, and even yellow canaries that looked like Hibird too.

Tsuna was so fascinated by the "magical wonder" that he failed to notice yet again that Hibari was skipping all of these toys and stuffed animals. Instead, he strided over to the dreaded and most horrible section of any toy store: the doll section.

The dolls were just so... _bright _and _pink_. There were wretched creations. Those fake and forced smiles were terrible, their flawless bodies were enough to make every other female adolescent make themselves self-conscious about their own bodies. And those scary eyes. Those lifeless, soul-stealing eyes. They were just simply horrifyingly terrible.

Anyways, Hibari practically searched the countless shelves of dolls until he grew tired of it. He began glaring at the contraptions. His patience was running thin and trying to find clothes that could possibly fit Tsuna was a hassle itself.

Fruitless at his attempts, Hibari strided towards the front desk. It was filled with teddy bears with different kinds of bows. Red bows, pink bows, baby blue bows. Striped bows, polka dotted bows, checked bows too. Hibari ignored the bloods of teddy bears and bows to go straight to the receptionist who was already smitten with fright for the sight of the Disciplinary Committee prefect.

"Hi-Hibari-sama! What a... _pleasant_ surprise! Wh-what do you need?" the receptionist fearfully stuttered. His whole body was shaking with fear as it was unknown what the prefect would do to him. Hibari continued to glare at the frightened man.

"Herbivore, I want boy doll clothes." the prefect responded as he began to cross his arms. At the action, Tsuna's head began to protrude more from the prefect's chest pocket, allowing the tiny boy to fully process what was happening. He stared at the terrified man.

"Um, is it for yo-your little sister, Hibari sama?" the receptionist stammered out. Hibari merely nodded. "Oka-kay then sir. I'll be right back then." In a flash, the man was gone.

"Hibari-san... has a little sister? I never knew..." Tsuna said out loud. It was something unusual the boy never thought would happen. Yet here he was, finding out something about Hibari that he never knew about. It just seemed so unlikely.

"She is a weak herbivore." Hibari merely responded, causing Tsuna to sweatdrop at the answer. Figures that Hibari would call even someone related to him an herbivore.

"How old is she anyways?" Tsuna asked, curious to know more about Hibari's sister.

"She is 11 years of age. She is weak and sick." Hibari added softly, yet Tsuna was able to hear.

"Eh, what-" Tsuna was cut off as the receptionist came back with boxes of doll clothes. Tsuna cringed at the sight. He could already tell that he was about to experience a hell different than Mukuro's six levels of it. Tsuna had no ways to escape and cried.

"Here, Hibari-sama. This is all we have." The receptionist said tiredly. Hibari took the box and placed it on top of the desk. He began searching the contents of the box only to smirk at each little outfit. They were all quite ridiculous, all of the ones that he would picked would be ones that Tsuna would _have_ to wear for the whole entire week. Being the sadist he was, Hibari Kyouya even chose a pink and blue striped skirt that happened to be inside the box of boy doll clothes.

On the other hand, Tsuna turned ghastly pale at the selections Hibari was making. They were terrible. He seemed to choose seven outfits in all, each one worse than the other. He was supposed to be living with the man, but he couldn't even think on the brighter side of the chance that he would survive. His left eye began to twitch as he stared even more at the clothes. Deciding to just ignore it, Tsuna began to slither back inside when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shizumo-san! Haru will take over now!" a high-pitched voice seemed to say as the receptionist himself silently thanked the girl. Tsuna groaned in annoyance. It wasn't that he didn't like Haru. It was the latter actually. He cared deeply for the girl but her declared cries of being 'Tsuna's wife' were quite irritating. He couldn't think of her in that way. He couldn't even think of Kyoko in that way either. They were more like sisters more than anything else.

Haru finally began to notice Hibari when her eyes began to slant. This was the man who hurt her precious 'husband' on a daily basis. If anything, she was going to have revenge.

"Hibari-san! Will that be all?" Haru asked with a suspicious glint in her eye. Hibari ignored it and nodded. "That will be $45." Hibari began glaring at her. Forty-five measly dollars for seven outfits? That's simply ridiculous.

"Herbivore. Do not lie to me. $45 for such things? I think not." Hibari quipped.

"Hahi! Haru is not lying! Haru's family owns the shop so Haru knows what Haru is saying!" the girl suavely lied as she stood her ground. It wasn't much that she was doing in getting her revenge, but it was the best she could do. It wasn't like she had any chance in fighting the prefect, as he was the strongest person in all of Namimori.

Hibari coldly glared at the girl some more before making an indignant noise. He took out a black debit card from his pocket and handed it to the girl who gleefully took it. She slid it through the credit card machine and had him sign. Once he did, he received a plastic bag that suited boy doll clothes and his receipt. Hibari glared a bit more at the girl who merely smirked at the man before leaving the store. He will bite her to death on a later date when Tsuna wasn't around.

"You actually bought the clothes," Tsuna murmured as Hibari entered a store that was meant solely for pet food. The prefect was searching the store for food that would appease Hibird. Hibird was quite a picky eater, even though it was a bird.

"I told you, Midget Herbivore. I don't want to see you wearing the same uniform which will get defiled and dirty. That would disgrace Namimori's name." Hibari merely replied as he grabbed the perfect food for his pet. Tsuna just sweat-dropped at the answer and sighed. Figures his entire reason would have to be for Namimori herself.

"If you say so." Hibari then paid for the food and was off to his own home.

'Now that I think about it, I've never been to Hibari-san's house. I wonder what it's like.' Tsuna thought. His question was soon answered as Hibari entered the gates to his supposed house. And what he saw was simply breathtaking. Tsuna gaped at what he saw.

It was a traditional Japanese home, one similar to the Foundation's base. There was a pond with koi swimming gracefully. There was even a cherry blossom tree, which surprised Tsuna. After the incident with Mukuro and the Sakura-kura disease, he expected Hibari to hate the thing altogether. His point was proven wrong.

"Wow! Hibari-san lives at such a huge house!" Tsuna said in amazement, making the said-man smirk.

"Of course." Hibari replied as he entered his own. To say the least, Tsuna wasn't surprise with the contents of Hibari's home.

It was clean and there was hardly anything inside. Just the major necessities like a couch and tables. There was a picture or two on the wall. It just seemed lifeless, like there wasn't a soul that lived in the house other than Hibari himself.

'How... sad... I thought Hibari-san lived with his family. Maybe he considered it 'crowding around' and decided to live on his own.' Tsuna thought sadly as Hibari entered what seemed the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and began filling it up with hot water. Once the water reached the rim of the bowl, Hibari placed it on top of an oak table along with Tsuna and left the room. Tsuna was thinking what Hibari needed with the bowl until realization sunk in: he was allowing Tsuna to take a bath and this was practically the only way how. He praised the prefect for being so thoughtful towards the boy. Hibari soon returned with a miniscule bar of soap, travel size shampoo, and a pair of clothes for Tsunayoshi, making the boy cringe. The prefect then retrieved a paper towel that perfectly fit the tiny boy.

"Midget Herbivore, call me when you're done so that I can take you to your makeshift room and bed. In the meantime, take a bath while I make some arrangements with the Head Herbivore about your situation." Hibari advised before leaving the room. Tsuna silently thanked the prefect for giving him some privacy before shedding off some clothes and entered the bowl. He flinched due to the heat but began to completely relax against the glass edge.

'This isn't _so_ bad. I thought it would get worse.' Tsuna thought before consuming himself in relaxation. The feeling was just overwhelming.

Once he properly bathed, Tsuna grabbed the paper towel and wiped any excess water remaining on his body. He cringed at the clothes that Hibari gave him. It was a low cut v-neck baby blue t-shirt along with very very short dark blue shorts.

'At least it... _matches._' Tsuna thought in remorse. He put on the clothes before reluctantly calling Hibari, "Hibari-san, I'm done."

When Hibari re-entered the room, he almost started laughing out loud at the outfit Tsuna was wearing but learned to control himself. He should have fun with messing with Tsuna for the rest of the week. He merely smirked, making Tsuna blush cutely. He grabbed Tsuna and took him to Hibari's own room.

Inside, there wasn't much. Just the typical futon with a desk that seemed to be where Tsuna would be sleeping with his own makeshift futon. Hibari set Tsuna down who began to climb into the futon. He shifted a bit before he was comfortable and he felt his eyes began to flutter close as exhaustion began to consume him.

"Good night, Hibari-san." Tsuna yawned before falling asleep.

"Good night... Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied softly before leaving his room. He had plans to complete and herbivores to discipline on his nightly strolls around Namimori.

**A/N: Again, I liked to thank everyone who read this story. You may not know it but you're the best! That includes you too, Nicandro. I hoped you never would read my fanfiction but you did anyways, for some unfathomable reason. **

**Anyways, you guys know the drill. Tell me your guys' thoughts on my newest installments by reviewing! It would be very helpful and it would please me greatly!**


	3. Day 2: Alone with These Photos

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, sadly. What I do own are the manga volumes on my desk. Anyways, if I did, those 'subtle' BL hints would become reality, Tsuna would be Kyouya's forever, and pineapples would rule the whole entire world!

**A/N: Guys, I'm on Spring Break! Hooray! That means I'll be able to update a little bit faster than usual. I should probably spend time sleeping in and studying for AP tests, but you guys just make me smile with all your reviews and all so I'll be writing! Again, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers. You guys are awesome and my moral support behind writing this story. Enjoy~**

Warnings: (eventual) 1827, fluff, shonen-ai, crude language, AU, unbeta'd, etc

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 3: Day 2: Alone with These Photos**

All that Sawada Tsunayoshi could remember from waking up the first time today was the scent of burning eggs and black smoke rising through the crevices of the door before he was knocked out cold from exhaustion.

The second time he woke up, Tsuna noticed he was alone. With his Hyper Intuition, he could tell not a soul was stirring. He turned around to see the time set on Hibari's alarm clock. The blazing green neon numbers said "11: 42."

Yawning, the boy arose from his makeshift bed and began scratching his back. He stretched and stretched until he heard his back crack from the oxygen buildup before relaxing himself. He smacked his lips to get the blood circulating and once again yawned. Wait a second. Tsuna took a second take at the time and realized he was in real trouble.

"Hiiiii! Hibari-san is going to kill me!" Tsuna cried as he began searching around for any hiding spot that could possibly hide him from the wrath of the dangerous Disciplinary Committee prefect. He found a couple of textbooks before deciding to hide there. He crouched behind them and closed his eyes. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Tsuna blinked his eyes in confusion as he began to crawl out of his hiding spot. Then, realization hit him: Hibari-san should be at Namimori Middle disciplining any rambunctious herbivores for "crowding around" or breaking any rule. Tsuna smacked himself on his forehead for being so out of it until he actually noticed a note signed by Hibari himself. He was frightened of the contents of what Hibari might have written to him.

It read,

"_Midget Herbivore,_

_I'll be at Namimori disciplining any who dare break her rules. Hibird will be watching over you to make sure that you do not endanger my house in any way possible. There is some food under this note for you to eat. Do not make a mess at my house or I will bite you to death. _

_Hibari Kyouya"_

Tsuna sighed in relief as he was safe for now. He checked under the note to see a small saucer of what seemed to be food. He took a whiff of it and nearly gagged from the scent. He was supposed to eat this for crying out loud! He was going to die with the first bite. Groaning, Tsuna took a second look at his supposedly called breakfast. He gulped.

Tsuna began to bend over to reach the food. His amber eyes began to water from the intensity of the putrid scent coming from his 'breakfast.' Wanting to get over it, Tsuna hurriedly took a bite and nearly threw up. All these textures coming from his so-called breakfast were just unbearable. The tears that were brimming his eyes began to run a trail down his ghastly pale face. He had to do this. He had to eat whatever it may be. With all his willpower, Tsuna was able to force it down his esophagus. There. Done. Tsuna then looked at the rest and groaned. There was still a mini deathtrap waiting to be eaten. Tsuna was about to take another bite until he noticed a note sticking out of the saucer. He walked over and pulled it out.

It read,

"_Midget Herbivore, _

_Did you actually eat that? Are you that stupid? The actual food is in the kitchen. _

_Hibari Kyouya"_

Tsuna groaned.

"Hibari-san is such a sadist!" the tiny boy spouted as he stomped his foot against the desk. He went through all that only to have Hibari indirectly tease him. The boy admit he is not the sharpest boss out of Vongola, but he only chose this time to comply with Hibari's order cause he did not want to get bitten to death by the boy later. He began to pout. He was made a fool out of the moment he woke up. Before he can cry internally a bit more, Tsuna's stomach began to grumble.

"How am I supposed to get to the kitchen?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. He searched once more when he noticed a string running down the desk. Tsuna ran over to the string and looked down when he felt dizzy. The height was intense. He never realized how high he was compared to his size and nearly fell forward. Regaining his composure, Tsuna looked down and noticed a tiny blue pillow ready to catch the boy in case he fell. How... nice of Hibari to put such a thing there.

Gulping, Tsuna grabbed the string and began to climb down. He tried not to stare down so his fear of heights would not overwhelm him in his descent down the string. Little by little, Tsuna was able to climb a centimeter down the string. It took him a while and he thought he was done so he looked down. He nearly slid down the rest in fright until he composed himself and grabbed the string tightly. He began to descend once more until he felt the pillow down his feet. He let go of the string and plopped onto the soft pillow.

"One done. One more to go. If Reborn was here, he would say this would be my training. Well, it is tiring..." Tsuna said as he turned over. Gaining back some oxygen, Tsuna rolled off the pillow and arose to walk over to the door. Everything felt like a whole experience to the boy. The moment he was changed into such a tinier form made him think in a new perspective.

Anyways, the tiny boy slid through the crevice under the door and into the hallway. He saw the kitchen at the end of the hallway and groaned. It was a really long walk over there and Tsuna's stomach was painfully growling out loud, yet the boy was a lazy bum and did not want to put in any effort into anything at the moment. The sound and pain resonating from his stomach though was something he could not handle any longer so the boy set off to the kitchen.

Down the hallway, he noticed the wooden walls adorned with tiny portraits. There seemed to be no speck of dust littering the portraits. It was actually well-maintained. Tsuna could not see what the portraits were of but he tried anyways. He squinted his eyes and saw that it seemed to be pictures of Hibari and what seemed to be his family. The boy tried more to focus on the picture and could hardly see anything.

Giving up on that particular portrait, Tsuna then proceeded down the hall to the kitchen. He continued to stare at what seemed to be the family history of the Hibari's. The first couple he saw were ones that had only moments of Hibari. There was one where he was just at the park swinging on some swings. He actually seemed to be happy, an emotion you would not associate with Hibari of any people. There was another one where he was a bit older, riding on a tiny violet tricycle. He seemed to be a bit scared cause he looked as if he were about to fall. The next one was where he was at the beach holding a beach ball. He had a huge smile radiating from his face. Tsuna gently smiled.

"Hibari-san has a beautiful smile." Tsuna said aloud. Realizing what he said, the boy began to blush profusely. He just thought Hibari, of all people, had the most gorgeous smile. It was more beautiful than Kyoko's, the girl he thought was the girl of his dreams, the girl he wanted to be with eternally. But, those feelings were gone. Without a trace. It happened to be that way after his trip ten years into the future. It just was gone.

Shaking his head, Tsuna continued to stare at the portraits. It seemed to transition. There seemed to be a new figure with Hibari. It was a little girl, one that did not look older than a five year old. She had a gentle, fragile smile adorned on her face as she hugged Hibari. Hibari seemed less happy compared to the other pictures. The next portrait was... a bit different. Here, it was the little girl again with Hibari, but they were in a hospital. The girl had an IV attached to her arm and looked pale compared to the last portrait. She seemed to force a smile open while what seemed to be an eleven year old Hibari openly scowled as he sat next to the girl. It was... more sad compared to the other portraits of Hibari he had seen.

Before he knew it, Tsuna was already at the end of the hall and into the kitchen. He walked to another pillow where a string was hanging overhead. This would take a while.

Meanwhile...

Hibari was patrolling the campus of Namimori Middle, looking for any herbivores to bite to death. It just so happened to be that he encountered the Midget Herbivores' friends on top of the rooftop. He glared at them. Skipping class, huh? What a terrible mistake.

"For skipping class and trespassing into school property, herbivores, prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari warned as he brought his trusty tonfa into play. He was about to pounce when a loud voice threw him off.

"Bastard! Shut the fuck up! We don't need your crap here so get the hell out!" Gokudera Hayato yelled angrily as he brought out his dynamite. Before he could light the fuse, Yamamoto Takeshi beat him to the punch.

"Now now, Hayato. We don't want to cause any damage now, do we? So put away the dynamite." Yamamoto lectured as Gokudera grumble incoherent words as the bomber put away his dynamite. "Hibari, we're just worried about Tsuna. We haven't seen him today or yesterday. We visited his house but his Mom told us that he's been out since yesterday." Hibari put away his tonfa. He stared at the duo once more in boredom.

"Hey! Don't tell him that, Baseball Bastard!" Gokudera once again yelled as he began to throw a fit.

"He might know something though, Hayato!" Yamamoto responded as he tried to calm down the bomber. There seemed to be no use.

"Herbivores, I'm leaving." Hibari announced as he did not want to handle the duo, well more of Gokudera. He entered the door and left.

'Midget Herbiore, huh? His friends actually care of his well-being.' Hibari venomously thought as he strolled down the stairs. 'Herbivores crowd around cause they are weak. I do not need them in my life. Not anymore.'

Back to Tsuna...

Tsuna sneezed as he was stuck halfway through the string. Someone must be thinking of him. Anyways, the tiny boy continued to climb. He was almost there. He did not even have to think of looking down. The distance between him and the top of the table was growing shorter each time he climbed a bit. Soon enough, he reached the top. He panted for all the air that he lost from his ascent. Why did Hibari have to force him through this? Why, oh why?

There, to award Tsuna for his extreme training/climbing, was a small portion, fitted for the boy, of kara-age and rice. It actually looked delectable. His stomach growled even louder at the food. Before he knew it, Tsuna began to gorge down the food. Unbeknownst to him, some figure was staring at him. Before he could even notice, it was already too late. His fate was sealed.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no..." _a high-pitched voice seemed to sing as he flew around. Noticing Tsuna on the table, he recognized him as a threat. Hibird then dived towards Tsuna and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna cried as he was grabbed out of nowhere and into the air. He looked down and immediately felt dizzy. He covered his eyes in fear. "Hibird, let me down!" the boy continued to cry as his fear of heights was beginning to overtake his senses. This was so unfair on so many different levels. He just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace when the bird came out of nowhere. Was it funny to the bird to see him in this pain? Before he continue into his thoughts, Tsuna was dropped by the yellow canary.

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna cried as he felt the air go past him. This was it. He was going to die.

"Good bye, Mother." Tsuna mumbled before he hit a hard surface, knocking the wind out of him. The boy coughed and coughed and held his stomach in agony. To be honest, that hurt like a bitch. As his eyes began to gain back focus from the intense blow, Tsuna glared at the yellow canary who seemed to be satisfied. He continued to sing the _Namimori Anthem_ as he flew out.

For a few minutes, Tsuna lay on whatever he may be on in agonizing pain as he tried to adjust the feeling. He felt like throwing up, especially since he just ate prior to the event that just happened. Next, Tsuna slowly arose, making sure he did not go to fast in fear that he would actually regurgitate his meal. He soon got up and stared at the dinner table. It was a long journey to go, one he would not make anytime soon.

Sighing, the boy noticed his surroundings. He was on top of what seemed to be drawers. Next to him, there seemed to be photo albums. Curious, Tsuna pulled one out which was titled 'Kyou-tan.' He nearly burst out laughing, knowing this photo album was dedicated to the one and only Hibari Kyouya. Composing himself, the boy opened and was amazed at the contents.

The first couple of pictures were those of baby Hibari. The very first one was one at the hospital room with a woman that looked very much looked like Hibari. She was lovingly cradling the baby as she cooed at the boy. He had short tuft of black hair. He was such a cute baby. Tsuna then changed the page.

There seemed to be a one year old Hibari. He was in blue baby clothes. He was walking towards the camera with a huge smile on his face. Another picture was one that seemed to be of Hibari and his father. The older man was giving Hibari a piggy back ride as Hibari was bouncing in joy. Tsuna again changed the page.

Now, there was a huge transition. Hibari in the next couple of pictures was continuously growing, yet there was still a huge yet goofy smile upon his face in each one. There was even one where it was Hibari's first day at school. But, these pictures seemed to end, sadly. The last one was where he was graduating elementary school, yet there was an expression of melancholy on the boy's face.

Tsuna closed the photo album and went to another one. He placed 'Kyou-tan's' album on his left before proceeding onto the next one. This album was labeled 'Kazumi-tan.' Confused, Tsuna opened the album.

Now, this album began differently compared to the one of Hibari Kyouya. This one started off where it was of a six year old Hibari holding a baby girl in his hands. He seemed to have a confused look adorning his face. The next one was one of the baby girl by herself, sleeping.

There was a couple more of the girl, some with each parent. There were hardly any with Hibari himself with the girl. But each time Hibari was in it, he was either scowling or just avoiding the camera in general. Before he could proceed any further, the album was ripped away from his weak grasp on it. Tsuna turned only to face the wrath of Hibari himself. His eyes were glaring coldly at him and he had a murderous mien upon his face, making Tsuna shake in fear.

"Midget Herbivore, has your Mother ever taught you to never invade other's privacy?" Hibari bit out venomously as he was ready to kill Tsuna who began to cower in pain. "Well?"

"Hiiiii! I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! It's because I was eating and Hibird just attacked me and grabbed me and threw me here. I was curious when I saw these albums so I went through them and you were a cute baby and then I saw the other one and so I went through that one and it was unexpected." Tsuna seemed to ramble as Hibari's mood began to dampen even more.

"Midget Herbivore, you saw Kazumi's album?" Hibari asked vehemently. Tsuna hurriedly nodded, making Hibari growl. "Herbivore, I will bite you to death." He growled before grabbing Tsuna by his shirt and started striding to who knows where.

"Hiiiii! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so very very very very very very very sorry! Please don't bite me to death!" Tsuna pleaded as he was led somewhere. "Hibari-san! I'm begging you! I'm so very sorry. Please, believe me..." Tsuna cried.

Hibari stopped mid-step and stared at the boy who seemed to be crying. His face softened before deciding to place Tsuna back on the table. He sighed.

"Midget Herbivore, this is my first and only warning: do not go through my possessions. Do you understand?" Tsuna nodded in fear. "Good. I'm off again to patrol Namimori. Do not touch anything." Hibari said before taking off.

For the rest of the day, Tsuna did not hear word from Hibari. There he was, on the table, not moving an inch or centimeter to be more precise, in fear that he might trigger something. For the longest of time, Tsuna was quiet. Noticing it was late and Hibari was not coming back any time soon, Tsuna returned to his makeshift bed in the room and began to lay in it.

"I messed up. I hope I can make up with Hibari-san later." Tsuna mumbled out loud as he began to cuddle even more in his blanket. "I shouldn't have done that but I did anyways. But... who's Kazumi? His sick sister?" Tsuna began to yawn. "Whoever she is, I shouldn't bother Hibari-san with it. He'll definitely bite me to death." Tsuna rolled over and began facing the window. He looked downhearted.

"Hibari-san..."

**A/N: ...and there's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed the pictures portion. Hehe. If you didn't, I didn't do my job well enough. If you guys have any questions, they'll be answered eventually. So, guys, I'm sick. It sucks and I just want to sleep but I remember I have to update. Don't get me wrong. I love you guys. I just love sleep a lot more at the moment. Oh, and I made a tumblr so that you guys can check up on the progress of the chapters or even ask me anything about it.**

**Just remove the spaces { h t t p : / / a e l l a - y u k i (dot) t u m b l r (dot) c o m } **

**Follow me if you guys want. You don't have to. I'll try to update as fast as I can but people like making last minute plans on me. You guys know the drill. Review review review! **


	4. Day 3: Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, sadly. What I do own are the manga volumes on my desk. Anyways, if I did, those 'subtle' BL hints would become reality, Tsuna would be Kyouya's forever, and pineapples would rule the whole entire world!

**A/N: ...here I am, with a new update. Guys, I'm gonna be honest. I really don't have the inspiration to write this. I have the whole story planned out but still. To me, writing this... is kind of boring. But, I'll continue putting 100% effort into writing this. You guys deserve that much. You've been so kind as to stay with me so I need to pay you guys back. So here's the newest installment.**

Warnings: (eventual) 1827, fluff, shonen-ai, crude language, AU, unbeta'd, hints of 8059, etc

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 4: Day 3: Interrogation**

_The previous day_

_After Hibari had left the house, he did as he said and patrolled Namimori. There were some delinquents in the alleyways harassing a high school girl student. Annoyed, Hibari bit the delinquents to death. He had no remorse as he unleashed his anger on them._

_Why was he so angry? Other than the fact that Tsunayoshi had invaded his personal private belongings, he had nearly found out what happened to his little sister. Hibari slammed his fist against the nearest wall closest to him. His knuckles were bleeding from the force he exerted. He was about to punch the wall again but began to relax a bit more. He needed to look presentable before visiting his little sister at the hospital._

_Speaking of her, Hibari never did find out who the culprit who decided to poison her. It was called Batolonian Surmise. __**(1)**_ _This poison was one of like no other. Instead of an instant, painless death, this poison was a slow one, usually taking fifteen years before killing the person. This poison, in the first stage, lays dormant in the blood stream, gradually attaching itself to any major organ or white blood cells. Its main targets are the thymus and bone marrow, where T cells and B cells are made. The poison lays dormant for about seven years before, in stage 2, it slowly begins to destroy these organs. Once it renders the organs useless, in stage 3, it attacks all the other organs at once, causing intense and unbearable pain. Though, that is not the killing factor to it. Since B cells and T cells are practically gone at this point, any common ailment can kill the host instantly since there is no defense available. It is common to HIV, as AIDS is a common product of both and they both attack major components of the immune system. __**(2)**_

_Hibari nearly grimaced. He hated himself for not being able to protect his sister from the person who caused her to be like this. Luckily, she was still in the first stage. But... there was not any known antidote to Batolonian Surmise in the regular world. There was no hope in saving her._

_Hibari, once finishing his patrol, entered the Namimori Hospital._

"_Hibari-sama, visiting your little sister again?" the receptionist asked sweetly. She had known the boy ever since his little sister had been admitted into the hospital five years ago. She always thought he was a cute boy, well, not in a creepy way of course. Hibari merely nodded. "Okay, you know the drill."_

_Hibari then bowed in thanks and proceeded to go to his sister's hospital room. Once he was on the floor, he strided towards the bath room where he was instructed to leave his clothes on but his shoes off. There was not an actual shower. It was just a cleansing mist that instantly killed and washed away anything that could cause potential harm. The dried blood from his knuckles was washed away as well. Once the mist was gone, the prefect entered a room labeled 'Hibari Kazumi.' Inside, there was a little girl that was only eleven. She had long, black hair and same cobalt colored eyes as Hibari. Yet, her eyes were slightly smaller than Tsuna's. She had a gentle smile as she saw Hibari enter._

"_Kyou-chan, you're here." she merely stated as Hibari took a seat next to her. He ruffled her hair before noticing a vase full of freshly cut flowers._

"_Kazumi, who gave you those flowers." he questioned as he was dreading the answer she was going to give him._

"_Oh, Mother came just right now." From her words, the prefect's mood began to dampen. Not noticing her brother, Kazumi continued, "She was discussing how there is a chance that we can all live together as a family again! Isn't that great!" She then looked at her brother, worry present on her face. "Kyou-chan?"_

"_Kazumi, stay away from that woman. She is filled with lies." the prefect warned as he began to glare at nothing in particular. "Do you understand?" The girl looked at her older brother, tears brimming her eyes. She tightly grasped her sterile blanket before nodding hesitantly, afraid of disobeying her brother. For a while, there was a moment of silence. Kazumi did not dare break the silence until she remembered something. Something important. Before asking, she wiped away the tears from her eyes and smiled brightly at her brother.  
><em>

"_Kyou-chan, how is Tsu-chan?" the girl asked as Hibari was about to leave. He stopped mid-step before facing his sister, his face devoid of any emotion. The boy merely slumped back down on his seat and crossed his arms indignantly across his chest._

"_He's irritating and a mere herbivore," he mumbled, "He never listens to my orders and I simply cannot understand him." Kazumi merely started to giggle. "What do you think is so funny, Kazumi?"_

"_It's just... I never heard you talk about anyone as much as you talk about Tsu-chan. It just seems that you like him." She merely stated before her giggles got the better of her. Hibari glared at her before standing up._

"_I will be taking my leave now." the prefect stated before leaving the room. Kazumi merely rolled her eyes. Even the strongest person in all Namimori would be oblivious to his own feelings._

Present...

Hibari woke up on top of his desk as Kusakabe dumped another pile of paperwork.

"That's the last one, Kyou-san." The Second-in-Command merely stated. Hibari yawned and stared at the pile. At least it was only one pile, compared to the one two days ago.

"That will be all. Dismissed." Hibari waved off. Kusakabe merely bowed and left the room. Once the delinquent was five minutes away, Hibari went over to slump down on the black leather couch.

He did not have any feelings for the tiny herbivore. That would be simply ridiculous. And for herbivores. And Hibari Kyouya was not a herbivore. He was a carnivore. He was strong and not a herbivore.

Hibari merely lied down on the couch. Before sleep could overcome him, two annoying herbivores came inside, one yelling across the universe at him.

"You bastard! What did you do to Tenth!" Gokudera Hayato yelled out as he prepared to light his dynamite. Hibari took out his trusty tonfa in defense as the mere bomber interrupted him from napping away. "I heard all from Reborn that you fucking took Tenth away! Give him back, you bastard!" Gokudera screeched. He was about to throw the dynamite when Yamamoto defused it the moment Gokudera threw them. Hibari merely blinked at the useless dynamite that was pelted at him.

"Aha. Sorry about that, Hibari. You know how Hayato is." Yamamoto said as he casually strolled by as he scratched the back of his head. "We'll be out of your way now." Yamamoto said as he 'casually' threw Hayato over his shoulder, who began protesting loudly.

"You bastard! You better fucking let go of me or else I'll fucking kill you!" Hayato screamed as he began to punch Yamamoto's back lightly. "I have to fucking find out what happened to Tenth!"

"Hayato, I'm pretty sure he's okay. Let's not bother Hibari," Yamamoto replied, not wanting to cause a disturbance.

"The Midget Herbivore is with me." Hibari merely answered as he returned back to his couch, preparing to take a nap yet again. Gokudera looked up and then glared at the prefect once more.

"You bastard! You do know what happened to Tenth!" Gokudera then pushed himself off of Yamamoto and pulled Hibari up by his shirt. "Tell me what you did with Tenth, you fucking bastard!" Hibari stared at the bomber in boredom before taking out his tonfa and slammed it against the silverette's stomach. The bomber clutched his stomach in pain as he glared weakly at the prefect. "You... bastard..." he coughed out.

"Gokudera Hayato, you have tested my patience far too long. For disturbing and interrupting me, prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari murderously bit out before pouncing on his prey. Before he could actually attack the poor bomber, Yamamoto was able to stop the attack with his sword while pushing Gokudera away from any sort of danger.

"Aha, now Hibari, that wouldn't be a smart idea, attacking Hayato when I'm here." Yamamoto then turned serious. "Can you please tell us what happened to Tsuna? We'll stop bothering you afterwards." Hibari stared at the swordsman before sighing and retracting his tonfa.

"It is as I said. Sawada Tsunayoshi is a midget and is currently living with me. Do not bother with me anymore, herbivores." Hibari merely answered before lying back down and falling asleep. Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at each other in confusion before exiting the Disciplinary Committee office and closing the door slightly. Once they were far away enough, they began talking to each other.

"Why did Reborn make him in charge of Tsuna? We're his best friends. Don't you think we should be able to take care of him?" Yamamoto asked the bomber next to him. Gokudera, on the other hand, had a calculative look on his face. "Hayato?" The bomber merely sighed and combed his hair back.

"I don't know why Reborn left Tenth with that bastard. I just know that he must have a very good reason behind it." Gokudera murmured as he had a downcast look to his face. Yamamoto, noticing the mien, wrapped an arm around Gokudera and pulled him close.

"Aha. That's true."

Meanwhile...

Tsuna was all alone on top of Hibari's desk, not daring to leave in case Hibari would unleash his rage on him once again. He rolled over.

"Hibari-san didn't come home last night." Tsuna murmured in melancholy as he stared at the door. No one was going in. No one was going out. It was slightly ajar but Tsuna did not have the strength or even the willpower to close the door. Sighing, Tsuna laid back on his makeshift bed.

"Hibari-san..."

**A/N: Aha. I know guys. It's a pretty short chapter. I'll make it up with you guys with the next chapter though! Like I said before, I have it all planned. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. Oh, and for the meanings of things**

**(1): A poison I made up for the sake of the story. Haha**

**(2): Okay. So I'm gonna explain this briefly. So, HIV is a virus that attacks and destroys your Helper T cells so that it cannot send signals to the T cells and B cells which attack the pathogen. And without that immune response, HIV deteriorates the body up to the point where something so simple like the common cold can kill you. When you're in that state, you have AIDS. You guys can trust me right? I am an AP Biology student. **_**Trust me.**_

**So anyways, you guys know the drill, read and review. With your encouragement, I'll probably update by... Easter! But considering the fact I haven't done my homework yet for Spring Break, don't get your hopes too high. If I'm not here by Easter, well, I wish everyone a wonderful Easter. And remember, trick your enemies and get them rotten eggs. **

**Oh! And I hope you guys would support me with my newest fanfiction, _Easy Going for You_! It would be much appreciated!  
><strong>


	5. Day 4: I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, sadly. What I do own are the manga volumes on my desk. Anyways, if I did, those 'subtle' BL hints would become reality, Tsuna would be Kyouya's forever, and pineapples would rule the whole entire world!

**A/N:...guys, am I doing something wrong? I haven't been getting much reviews and it makes me sad knowing that you guys can easily favorite and alert my story but you can't leave a simple review. Do I suck as a person in writing this? I don't want to stop. Your reviews motivate me into writing. But, since I don't get reviews anymore, I feel like giving up. I don't know. It's just a small dilemma I'm going through. I'm glad you guys are willing to read this story but I at least want to know what you think. The review button is just right at the very bottom. You just have to put in a few words that let me know that you guys enjoy this. Please? Oh, and did I say amber before? I meant auburn. **

Warnings: (eventual) 1827, slash, AU, shonen-ai, fluff, crude language, etc

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 5: Day 4: I'm Sorry**

It was the fourth day that Tsuna resided at Hibari's house and the second day where the said prefect has not come home. Tsuna was, in fact, lonely. Lonelier than any day he spent without the presence of Reborn. Lonelier than those times where he did not have a friend that cared for him. Lonelier than those times where he just gave up on everything and his resolve.

"If Hibari-san isn't coming home, then the least I can do is explore, right?" Tsuna asked to nobody in particular. Not caring that nobody was answering, the boy left the desk and went to go on an adventure. Instead of heading off into the direction of the kitchen, the boy went the opposite way and boy. It was definitely different. Now, on the walls, there was no sign of Hibari Kyouya but of what seemed to be his parents. They looked genuinely happy. It made Tsuna question the Hibari family. If they were so happy, why was Hibari the only one who looked like he could care less about them? Now that he thought about it, nobody except Hibari was home. Not his mom or his dad. His sister, well, he got the gist of it.

The boy continued on the hall and actually reached what seemed to be the yard. To say the least, it was gorgeous. Compared to his own yard, this was like a magical wonderland. Well, that was pushing it. It was obvious that Hibari was rich, but this. This was just... wao.

At the yard, it was just like the front. There was another sakura tree, a pond with koi, and a bridge that allowed access to the sakura tree. Though, this was a bit different. There was even an extraordinary garden on the left side of the yard. And this, this was just amazing.

Enchanted by the beauty, Tsuna jumped off the wooden platform and into the yard. His feet oozed into the dirt at each step he took. He felt the morning dew from the blades of grass trickle down his legs. Luckily, today, he wore actual pants, other than the fact that they were super tight to accentuate his legs, that provided him actual warmth. For the shirt, that was a whole different case. The shirt was a regular gray v-neck with checkered sleeves. Tsuna secretly kind of liked the outfit, but would never admit it to save his own dignity from Hibari or even Reborn. The boy shivered. If Reborn ever found out that he was put in the situation of wearing some girly clothes, Tsuna would never hear the end of it.

Anyways, Tsuna continued on into the yard, not noticing an ominous presence behind him. Just as he took a peek at the pond under his feet, something began to growl. The growls grew louder and louder by each second, yet Tsuna remained oblivious. Until he felt something breathing on his neck and his skin began to trickle from fright. Tsuna turned slowly around until his heart began to drop all the way to his feet. Before him was a fiend. Well, a feline to be more exact. A very angry and... _hungry _queen that looked like she recently gave birth to kits.

"I'm fucked." Tsuna said out loud before running off into oblivion. The queen's eyes locked onto Tsuna's movements before she began chasing after her prey. As Tsuna looked back, the queen was already catching up on him, causing the boy to mentally cry. "Hiiiiiiie! Somebody, help me! Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried. Yet, no one came. Tears began to brim his eyes. Nobody was going to save him. He was going to be eaten by a cat. What a cruel fate for the Vongola Decimo. 'Wait a second.' Tsuna backtracked into his thoughts. He was the Vongola Decimo! He just needed to enter Hyper Dying Will mode and he could either escape or attack the feline before he became lunch for the queen. Choosing the latter, Tsuna began to concentrate on a certain point on his forehead. A flame appeared shortly before growing bigger. Tsuna's auburn eyes now where an amber tint, clearly showing that he was in Hyper Dying Will mode. The boy stopped running and merely faced the cat itself, holding his arms out in preparation.

'This is gonna hurt.' Tsuna thought to himself as he did not have his X-Gloves with him. Tsuna then began to concentrate his flames into his fists. As soon as they evenly coated his fists and the cat was close enough, Tsuna punched the feline with his Flame-Enhanced Punch. From the impact, the cat was sent flying. Though, it broke no bones. The cat, once landed, merely glared at Tsuna before pompously walking away. Tsuna just sighed and looked at his hands. He cringed.

The tiny boy could still feel his hands burning. Even though his sky flames were gone, it still hurt. His hands were burnt due to the envelopment. Deciding to go to the pond to reduce the pain, Tsuna looked around and sweatdropped. He had no clue where he was. He knew he was still in the Hibari's yard though, but where in particular, he had no clue. All he could see was the house and the sakura tree.

'Okay, Tsuna. Whatever you do, do not panic.' Tsuna thought but instead of listening to himself, he did the latter. He started hyperventilating. 'I can't use X-Burner without burning my hands into a crisp. What am I gonna do!' Tsuna frantically looked around with no prevail of getting out. "Hibari-san! Where are you? I need you..." Tsuna cried as he collapsed onto the dirt below him. There was a huge chance that Hibari wasn't going to come home like the previous two days. He was most likely still mad at him. Tsuna was still hungry, of course and he was definitely lonely.

"Hibari-san..."

Meanwhile...

Hibari merely sneezed as he finished his last pile of paperwork. He gave it to Kusakabe before leaving to go home. It was a good time to go home, especially since he has not been there for two days.

'I wonder how the Midget Herbivore is doing right now.' the prefect thought as he left Namimori Middle. 'Probably getting eaten' he morbidly thought as he went the long way around to avoid crowds. 'I hope he's okay.' Hibari thought unconsciously before completely stopping altogether. 'What is wrong with me? I don't care how the Midget Herbivore is. I don't associate with herbivores.' Hibari thought.

Once he was in the area of his house, he began to lean against the wall. 'I don't care for the herbivore. Kazumi is wrong.' Hibari entered the house and felt the presence of no one in his house. Strange. Hibari strided towards his bedroom and noticed it was slightly ajar. He entered and saw that Tsuna was not there. Worried, Hibari entered the kitchen and noticed Tsuna was not there either. Hibari began to search everywhere inside the house. The closet. The living room. The bathroom. Kazumi's bedroom. His... Father's bedroom. Nowhere. Tsuna was nowhere to be found. And _the_ Hibari Kyouya was actually scared. More scared than he ever was in his entire life. More scared when he found out that Kazumi was poisoned with something incurable.

"Midget Herbivore, if you don't come out in five seconds, I will bite you to death." Hibari said to hide his fear. Usually, he would hear Tsuna cry his typical 'hiiiiie' but this time, he heard none. Hibari furrowed his eyebrows together. Tsuna was gone. Hibari, now, was not one to panic. But this. This may be a good time.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Hibari called out. No one came. Hibari came to his last resort: his yard. He had not accessed the yard ever since... his family was a whole. When his family was happy. Hibari sighed. He opened the doors and saw that everything seemed to be freshly trimmed. Now that was definitely strange.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Hibari called out again. He did not hear a response and nearly gave up when he heard a high-pitched sound.

"Hibari-san?" it called out. Bingo.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, where are you?" He called out as he began to search his yard for anything moving. His hawk-like cobalt eyes locked onto something tiny. It began to wave.

"I'm here!" Tsuna cried out. His hands were stinging still but he did not care. Hibari was actually here! Tsuna felt the euphoria explode within as he saw Hibari walking toward him. He also felt something floating in his stomach and his cheeks starting to burn. Yet, the boy ignored it and waved at Hibari. The prefect, once above him, picked up the boy by his shirt and merely stared directly into Tsuna's auburn eyes. Overwhelmed by the intense stare, Tsuna looked away as the blush on his face was still prominent. 'Hibari-san... has pretty eyes.' the boy thought. He could not deny that fact at all.

Hibari, out of nowhere, did the best he could and actually hugged the boy. Well, what he actually did was press Tsuna against his chest. Anyways, Tsuna felt his whole entire face grow hot.

"Tsunayoshi..." From those words, Tsuna felt his face even grow hotter and his heart even beat faster. Hibari had never addressed him with just his first name. It was either accompanied by his last name too or he was just merely called an herbivore. But this. This was extraordinary. "Tsunayoshi... I... my actions were rash the other day and I deeply regret doing them. I should have came back and checked up on you, but... I was merely too selfish. And... my pride got in the way. I apologize for my actions." Hibari softly uttered to the boy who was gaping at him.

Tsuna then merely smiled at the prefect and began to tightly grasp the fabric of Hibari's uniform. His heart was beating even faster. Hibari, in his own way, was actually apologizing for his actions. Something he did not even think he would hear in his whole entire lifetime.

"Hibari-san... I'm sorry too. It's just that... I was eating and Hibird just attacked me and threw me where the photo albums were. I was curious. I knew I shouldn't have invaded your privacy but I couldn't help it. I know this sounds all ridiculous but it's true. I'm really sorry, Hibari-san. I won't do it again." Tsuna apologized as he continued to hold onto Hibari. He was afraid of what Hibari might say to him. The tiny boy was avoiding the prefect's intense stare as he could not handle those eyes just staring at him for so long. Hibari sighed and then scratched Tsuna's head with his index finger. Tsuna then looked up at Hibari and saw something unimaginable. It was not a smirk on Hibari's face. It was not even a frown. It was an actual smile. A genuine smile. Tsuna felt like his heart would explode and he did not even know why. But the smile he saw was short-lived and it turned into a frown.

"Tsunayoshi, what happened with your hands?" The prefect questioned as he noticed the boys were burned. Tsuna let go of Hibari and began to awkwardly laugh.

"Oh, this? Haha... Well, there was this cat who was chasing after me and I activated Hyper Dying Will mode and - Hibari-san?" Hibari began to walk toward his house and strided towards the kitchen. He laid Tsuna down onto the table and took a cap from who-knows-where and filled it with ice-cold water. He then laid it down next to Tsuna.

"Place your hands in there." he commanded before leaving the room once again. Not wanting to disobey Hibari, Tsuna did as told and hissed. He continued to place his hands in there until Hibari came back with a first-aid kit. The prefect opened it and took out a q-tip as well as ointment. "Hold out your hands for me." Hibari ordered, but this time gently. Tsuna, not used to this side of Hibari, did as told again and showed his hands. Hibari scrunched up his nose as he saw Tsuna's hands. There were blisters everywhere. Hibari then took out the ointment and merely poured some onto the q-tip. He then applied it to Tsuna's hands as the boy began to cry out in pain. He made sure that the ointment was applied properly. As the boy was still crying, Hibari began to cut up small strips of gauze and applied it loosely onto Tsuna's hands. "Whatever you do, do not apply too much pressure on your hands. The blisters will pop and it will cause more pain. Am I clear?" Tsuna merely nodded as tears still were pouring down his face. "Good." Hibari said before looking at the boy. He then wiped away the tears from the boy who looked at him in shock.

"Hibari-san... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tsuna began to chant. Hibari's eyes began to narrow.

"What would you be sorry for?" The prefect asked as Tsuna began to bawl even more.

"If I just didn't invade your privacy, you wouldn't have to worry about me. I'm sorry." Hibari sighed. Of course Tsuna would blame himself for everything. It was partially his fault but mostly Hibari's.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, don't apologize. Part of it was my fault. It's just... Do you want to know what happened to my little sister?" Hibari asked, not even knowing why he was offering to let a mere herbivore know his past. Tsuna just tilted his head before nodding fervishly. Hibari sighed.

"My little sister's name is Hibari Kazumi. Five years ago, a woman who gave birth to me and Kazumi was put in charge of Kazumi as I was in school. They were in the park and that _woman_ left Kazumi alone to go to her whore. Because Kazumi was alone, she had no protection against anyone. Kazumi... she's a very weak child. Her immune system... was already weak. And yet..." Hibari stopped to compose himself. His knuckles were turning a ghastly pale. Hibari breathed in deeply and released his knuckles. "Kazumi was attacked by an unknown man. We still haven't found out who he is. The only connection we know is that he is either a scientist or related to the Black Market. Kazumi... she was poisoned. It's called Batolonian Surmise. There is no current antidote in the modern medical world." Hibari was able to mutter out before nearly breaking down. He was Hibari Kyouya though. He was not supposed to show too many emotions at one time. The prefect merely took a deep breath to calm himself down. Tsuna, on the other hand, did not know this is what Hibari was going through for his whole entire life. He thought Hibari lived a carefree life because he _was_ the authority.

"Hibari-san, is she alright for now?" Tsuna merely asked. Hibari just nodded. "You said there's no antidote in the medical world, but... have you tried Dr. Shamal?" Hibari merely lifted his head and stared at the boy. His eyes were in disgust at the suggestion.

"The perverted doctor? I will not let that man go anywhere near Kazumi." Hibari stated indignantly. Dr. Shamal _was _known for his perverted antics towards girls. Since he was Namimori's nurse too, Hibari heard plenty of complaints about the doctor. He especially knew how it felt as the doctor nearly killed him with the sakura-kura disease and that perverted pineapple.

"But Hibari-san! If anyone, he's the best doctor in the mafia world! I know that you don't want to involve yourself with the mafia at all (and neither do I) but he can cure any disease! He saved my life when I thought I was going to die from an incurable disease. I know he can save Hibari-san's sister." Tsuna determinedly claimed to Hibari. If anything, he wanted to help Hibari. The prefect looked like he was in so much pain. If there was anything he could do to help, he would go to that opportunity any time. Hibari began to intensely stare at Tsuna before sighing. This was a stupid chance he was going to take but if it involved saving his sister, he will try any way to do so.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you better be right." Hibari stated as he prepared to cook food. Tsuna stared at him with frightened eyes before screaming.

"Hiiiiie! Hibari-san! Please, don't cook!" Tsuna cried out. If anything, he did not want to die from Hibari's disgusting cooking.

"Are you ordering me around, Midget Herbivore?" Hibari murderously asked. Tsuna smacked himself in the head. How could Hibari mistaken that for orders? He just did not want to die!

"No! I just... don't want to die." Tsuna honestly said. Hibari looked at the boy before laughing out loud. From the laughter, Tsuna cowered in fright. 'Oh god, I'm going to die. First, Hibari-san hugs me. Next, he calls me by my first name. Then he smiles. And now, he's laughing. Mother, I can't handle this all in one day. It's too much.'

"Midget Herbivore, I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to see if you were stupid enough to eat it. Hearing what you said, wao, you are an idiot." Tsuna began to pout cutely.

"Hibari-san! That's so mean." Hibari merely smirked before continuing what he was doing.

"Midget Herbivore, I know how to cook. Do you want food or not?" Tsuna merely nodded. "Then don't complain." Hibari continued his task, leaving Tsuna in his thoughts.

'Hibari-san is back. I'm so happy that we made up. But... why does it feel like something's floating in my stomach? I know I felt this way towards Kyoko-chan but this is much more intense. Why am I feeling this way? Why?'

**A/N: D'aw. Tsuna. You're just realizing your feelings that's why. Buwahaha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this installment and stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope this satisfies you guys and I made it on time for Easter! Yay! So, tell me what you think by reviewing away! Oh, and if ****you haven't already, you guys should follow my tumblr that I set up for fanfiction updates. It's gonna be really sporadic from here on now, especially since I'm going back to school, being forced to study for AP World History and AP Biology tests, and the fact that I'm moving houses! Oh, and have any of you guys watched or read 07-Ghost? My goodness. I love the manga. I love Teito. I love Frau and I love Mikage. I love this series. I can't wait for the next chapter! Especially since Teito finally regained his memories back! Ayanami being gentle? HA! That bastard tore away Teito from Frau. So, this is another reason why I won't be updating as fast. I'm going to be watching the anime to 07-Ghost. I know, I know. It's only 25 episodes. Or 26. I don't know. But like I said, I love the characters. I especially love the fact that Mitsuki Saiga, who plays Wolfram from Kyou Kara Maoh!, is playing Teito! It's just perfect. But that's me being a major fangirl right now. Anyways...  
><strong>

**So, if you haven't followed my tumblr, here's the url. Just remove the spaces.**

**(h t t p : / / w w w . a e l l a - y u k i . t u m b l r . c o m)**

**And again, please review review review! It'll be much appreciate~ **


	6. Day 5: Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! If I did, well, you know what would happen. Hahaha

**A/N: If you guys have been checking my tumblr, I updated today instead of Wednesday! Buwahahaha! I lied! But anyways... Like I said, don't expect frequent updates. I don't know when the next update will happen but don't expect it anytime soon! Hope you enjoy though! ****  
><strong>  
>Warnings: (eventual) 1827, AU, slash, fluff, shonen-ai, crude language, OOCness, unbeta'd, etc<p>

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 6: Day 5: Discoveries**

"Midget Herbivore."

No response

"Herbivore."

Still no response.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Again, no response.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you do not wake up this instant, I will bite you to death." Immediately, the tiny boy shot up awake, his hair sticking out everywhere. He stared tiredly at the prefect who was merely staring deadpan at him. He yawned quite cutely, something the prefect would never dare mention out loud. Tsuna started walking toward Hibari when he started to fall forward. Luckily for him, Hibari reached out his hand far enough to catch the tiny boy. He lifted his hand towards his face to merely observe the boy. He had a faint blush dusting his face with a tiny smile.

"Hibari-san..." he seemed to murmur before snuggling into Hibari's hand. Hibari felt the tips of his mouth twitch from the notion before he returned to his stoic mien. He gently placed Tsuna in his breast pocket. He would not want a repeat of the previous days with Tsuna alone at the Hibari's residence.

Hibari stood up and walked out of his house. It was a new day. A new day for more paperwork and herbivores to discipline.

xxxPage Breakxxx

Feeling a ray of light sneak in and shine on his eyes, Tsuna began to wake up. He did not recognize his surroundings until his eyes began to adjust. He lifted himself up to notice that he was actually in a tissue box, with his head sticking out. His back seemed to be erected up with scrunched up tissue balls. To say the least, it was comfortable and actually pretty thoughtful of Hibari. Then, Tsuna realized his situation. He looked around the room, only to figure out he was in the Disciplinary Office. Hibari was nowhere in sight.

Lifting himself from the comfortable box, Tsuna began to stretch. He had to admit, he had a tight start with Hibari ever since he was turned into a midget. Wait a second... Reborn said something about going to Italy for a week right before he supposedly left Tsuna in Hibari's hands. With all those times he had spent with Reborn, Tsuna knew when he was lying or not. This was one of those times.

'So, that means Reborn has a bigger motive for this. I wonder what for? I mean... why Hibari-san? I mean, Hibari-san is a nice person, if you get to know him and all. And he has a really nice smile.' Tsuna thought dreamily before snapping out of his daze. His face turned as red as a tomato. "Gah! Why am I thinking like this? Especially about Hibari-san!" At that time, Hibari entered the room, without Tsuna noticing him.

"What about me, Midget Herbivore?" Hibari slyly said as he slipped onto the couch. Tsuna merely turned and shrieked.

"Hiiiiie! Nothing, Hibari-san." Tsuna mumbled, making Hibari lay on the couch in boredom. He ended up falling asleep as the silence between them was eminent. Tsuna sighed before looking to the window. Now that he was at school, he realized he has not seen his best friends for generally four days. They must be worried sick, especially Gokudera. Tsuna sighed yet again. He could already imagine what Gokudera would say.

"_Tenth! I'm been a terrible right-hand man. I couldn't even protect you from that _bastard. _As punishment, I'll commit seppuku."_

Tsuna sighed yet again. Yep. That was exactly what he would say. With his Hyper Intuition acting up, it must be true. He sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Midget Herbivore, stop sighing. I cannot sleep." Hibari muttered without flickering an eye open. Tsuna stared at the prefect when he realized something.

"Hey, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked

"Hn?" Hibari grunted.

"Why did you take me to school with you?" Tsuna dare asked.

"I am able to keep a closer eye on you. I do not want you touching any of my possessions." Hibari merely responded, rolling on his side. Tsuna began to awkwardly laugh.

"Oh, haha. Yeah. I guess." A thick awkward silence began to loom over the duo. It was so thick that you could attempt to slice through with Yamamoto's sword with no actual luck. That was until someone unexpected entered the room.

"Tenth! I heard your magnificent voice right now! Tenth! Tenth, where are you?" Gokudera screamed happily as he began searching the room. Yamamoto seemed to follow in too.

"Herbivores..." Hibari bitterly growled as he slowly rose from the couch. Gokudera's emerald eyes landed on the tiny boy on his desk. His eyes seemed to glow alive and tears began to trail down. He then proceeded to run towards his beloved Vongola Decimo.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed as he ran to the desk. His eyes were simply filled with happiness until they turned into a dull shade of green. "Tenth! I'm been a terrible right-hand man. I couldn't even protect you from that _bastard_. As punishment, I'll commit seppuku." Tsuna rolled his eyes. He was exactly right, word from word. Out of nowhere though, Gokudera pulled out a knife and proceeded to stab his stomach when Yamamoto stopped him.

"Haha. Tsuna. We were worried about you. How are you?" Yamamoto asked as he sat on the couch parallel to the one Hibari was on. Speaking of Hibari, a murderous aura seemed to be oozing out of the prefect.

"Herbivores, get out." Hibari merely commanded as he prepared to take out his tonfa. Tsuna began to stop him.

"Hibari-san! Please wait! I haven't seen them or talked to them for a while. It'll be short. Please?" Tsuna began to plead as he clasped his hands together. Unintentionally, he widened his auburn eyes and pursed his lips. Hibari could not handle the sight and looked away. If someone was to look closely at his face, they would say that a very faint blush appeared on his face. Then again, this was Hibari they were talking about. They would not associate 'Hibari' and 'blush' together in a sentence unless there was a 'not' in between the two in that very same sentence.

"Fine. Herbivores, make it quick." Hibari responded before proceeding to leave the room. Once the door shut close, Yamamoto proceeded onto their conversation.

"So, Tsuna, same question. How are you?" Yamamoto repeated as he seemed to get comfortable on the couch.

"Oh, I've been fine. Hibari-san has been-"

"Has that bastard done anything bad to you? If he did, I'll fucking kill him for touching any part of you." Gokudera interrupted.

"No. Hibari-san has been nice to me. He made me a bed and cooked me food and gave me a shower and for the first time ever, we slept together." Tsuna said as he began pondering on. Without realizing it, a murderous aura began to emit from both Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Tsuna, did you say, shower?" Yamamoto asked without looking up from his lap.

"...and sleep together?" Gokudera continued.

"Yeah! He was really gentle too!" Tsuna said as he thought about the time Hibari was washing him. He carefully made sure that he did not apply any pressure at his hands which were covered with blisters. The murderous aura germinated even more at those words though.

"That bastard! I'll fucking kill him for touching Tenth!" Gokudera screamed as he left the room.

"For once, I agree with you, Hayato." Yamamoto agreed as he followed after Gokudera. Tsuna merely tilted his head in confusion at the sudden exit of his friends. Then, he realized what he said and profusely blushed.

"Guys! That's not what I meant!" Tsuna exclaimed after them but it was no use. They were out of Tsuna's range. "Where could Hibari-san be?" Tsuna thought. He hurriedly looked at the other building's roof when he spotted the Prefect laying down, unaware of what was about to happen to him. "Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. It was useless though. Hibari was nowhere near him and he was about to be bombed and sliced by his best friends. Tsuna was not scared that Hibari would get hurt. Hibari could definitely defend himself. He was worried of what would happen to his best friends.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no!" Hibird sang as he flew into the room. Tsuna's auburn eyes began to brighten as he spotted the yellow canary.

"Hibird!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hibird could help him get to Hibari right before his friends.

"Midget Herbivore! Midget Herbivore!" Hibird chanted as he landed next to Tsuna. He turned to the tiny boy and merely began singing the rest of the Namimori School Anthem.

"Hibird! Fly me to Hibari-san! Please!" Tsuna pleaded as Hibird's beady black eyes were staring at him.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird pecked at Tsuna before picking him up and flying.

"Hiiiiie!" Tsuna screamed as he closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around Hibird's neck. He was clinging to a moment of life or death right now. He was about three stories high up and if he fell... Tsuna gulped. He would not think of that right now. He needed to focus on getting to Hibari and fast.

Hibird began to dive at Hibari the moment his eyes spotted the prefect. Tsuna could only scream in fear.

'Oh god. I'm going to actually die.' Tsuna thought dreadfully as Hibird began to flip over. Tsuna lost his grip on the bird due to the momentum and began falling through the air with no thoughts of survival.

"Hiiiiiie!" Tsuna screamed. He closed his eyes, waiting for the cold ground to crack his skull open and letting his brain and blood ooze out. Yet, nothing came except for a soft thump. Tsuna reluctantly opened his left eye only to see Hibari intensely staring at him in boredom.

"Midget Herbivore, I did not know you wanted to see me so badly." Hibari merely said as he scratched the boy's head gently. Tsuna, if not already, seemed to turn an even redder shade.

"Hibari-san" Tsuna said in embarrassment. "That's not it! It's just that Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are coming here to get you!" Hibari just stared at boredly at the scared boy.

"Midget Herbivore, I am not an herbivore like they are. I can handle them." If anything, Tsuna wanted to smack the prefect.

"That's not what I mean! What I mean is that-" Tsuna was interrupted as Gokudera made his presence known by slamming the door open with a pensive Yamamoto following the bomber.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you for touching Tenth!" Gokudera screamed indignantly as he lit his dynamite.

"Hibari, I do not approve of what you did to Tsuna." Yamamoto said seriously, something the baseball player usually not acquainted with.

Hibari, on the other hand, was confused. For no apparent reason, the duo was interrupting his peace. The tiny boy was not clarifying anything at all as he was just blushing. Weird. Deciding to clarify what was being confused, Hibari began to smirk.

"Oh? So you found out?" If anything, Tsuna wanted to smack his head against the wall and just simply die. He could not handle the embarrassment. "If you herbivores did not notice before, I would not be able to touch Sawada Tsunayoshi in the way you are thinking of right now. Simply, because our sizes act as a barrier. Once that's gone though, you can expect more. Much more." Tsuna began to gape at the prefect. He did not just say that.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" Gokudera screamed as he threw the dynamite at the smirking prefect. The prefect on the other hand, placed Tsuna in his breast pocket before quickly avoiding the bombs. He was able to slip through the roof door right when the dynamite went off. As he was walking down, Hibari began chuckling.

"Hibari-san! Look what you've done! Now, Gokudera-kun is going to go on a rampage and he's going to ruin everything!" Tsuna brooded as he merely hung on to the seam of the pocket. His pout was a common sight on his face now. Hibari though just smirked.

"The herbivore is merely ignorant. There will be nothing happening between us after all." At those words, Tsuna felt his heart stopped. He felt all the blood drain from his face as his grasp begin to loosen. He could not understand why but he felt like his whole entire body was trampled over five times over and over again. Tsuna let his bangs hang over his eyes as he felt tears surfacing in his eyes.

"You're right, Hibari-san." Tsuna replied, trying so hard to hide the melancholy he felt at the moment. "You're absolutely right."

xxxPage Breakxxx

After calming down, Gokudera and Yamamoto ended up wandering the city in hopes of discovering where Hibari might live to continue talking to their beloved best friend. Like always, their attempts were fruitless. Gokudera groaned in agony as Yamamoto just laughed at him.

"Tenth! Where are you?" Gokudera moaned out as he aimlessly wandered around. Yamamoto merely wrapped his arms around the bomber yet again as they continued their search.

"Don't worry, Hayato. We'll see him again." Yamamoto reassured, yet it was of no use. His boyfriend was in a frenzy worrying about his precious tenth. And yes. His boyfriend. Without really telling Tsuna, the two began going out once they returned from the future. It just happened too. Yamamoto thought he could use this week without Tsuna to take Gokudera out on an actual date but the bomber was too busy brooding over Tsuna that they had no time to do so.

"Tenth!" Well, Yamamoto had it. He led Gokudera into an alley where he pinned Gokudera to a brick wall. The boy merely glared angrily at him. "What the fuck?" The right-hand man screamed. Yamamoto's usually cheerful eyes turned serious.

"Hayato, I understand that you care a lot for Tsuna but what about me? We're going out yet we haven't done anything at all!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he tried hard not to lose his composure in front of his boyfriend. "I hope you know that I have needs too!" Yamamoto admitted. As smart as he was, Gokudera stared at the boy in confusion for a few moments. That was until he began to blush and look down in shame.

"Takeshi..." Gokudera started but was clearly interrupted by Yamamoto placing his lips right on top of the unsuspecting bomber's. Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise before closing as he could not handle the intensity. The bomber pulled the swordsman towards him by wrapping his arms around his neck and Yamamoto wrapping his own around the bomber's slim waist. Before they could continue on with their session, a very annoying duo, more in particular girl, interrupted them.

"Hahi! Kyoko-san! Haru-san has found them!" a girl exclaimed as the couple began to untangle themselves from each other. A light-haired girl as well as a brown-haired girl entered the alley with boxes of cake with them. Gokudera groaned in dismay as Yamamoto merely composed himself in a mere second.

"Goddammit woman! What the fuck do you want?" Gokudera cursed at them as he glared at each one. He was angry that the moment he had with his boyfriend was interrupted by Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Hello, Gokudera-kun. We were both worried and wanted to know what happened to Tsu-kun." Kyoko answered instead as she took initiative. She was worried about the boy she just recently developed a crush for. She, for reasons unknown to her, had not seen Tsuna for almost the past week and the best way to find answers was to go to his best friends first.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" Gokudera screamed. He really did not want to talk with these girls at the moment.

"He has been staying with Hibari for the past week. Reborn turned him tiny as punishment for something so he left Hibari in charge of him." Yamamoto replied. Gokudera merely gaped at him as both Haru and Kyoko were surprised with the information. Then, Haru displayed a look of hurt while Kyoko just stared away from the duo. Yamamoto squinted at the girl and noticed a flash of slight hurt was shown on the girl's usually cheerful face for a brief moment before it returned to normal.

"Hahi? Why is he with _that _bastard? Haru-san is his future wife! Haru-san should be the one to take care of Tsuna-san!" Haru responded indignantly as she started to have a tantrum. As Kyoko was trying to calm down the nearly crying girl, a silhouette seemed to disappear into a mist with no trace left behind.

"We don't even know. We're going now." Yamamoto responded as he dragged his boyfriend away. If he was going to get some time alone with him at all, he decided now would be the best time. The swordsman did not even say bye. All he wanted was Gokudera and Gokudera is what he was getting. Tonight.

xxxPage Breakxxx

Tsuna was merely basking himself in a hot bath as he tried to relax himself from the previous events. He merely dipped his head all the way down as he tried to remove his thoughts away from what Hibari said.

"_There will be nothing happening between us after all." _

Nothing between us. Nothing between us. _Nothing_ between him or Hibari.

Tsuna felt his heart rip into two. Tsuna began to sigh.

'Do I... like Hibari-san?' From these thoughts, Tsuna submerged himself underwater, unaware of the presence right behind him. After a minute, Tsuna rose up, gasping for air. A faint blush dusted his face. He just did not know. Without realizing himself, his heart belonged to someone else. And that someone happened to be Hibari Kyouya. Sighing at this new realization, Tsuna climbed out of the glass bowl and began to wipe himself clean of any remaining dirt or water. Though, the moment he changed into a new pair of clothes, he heard a very ominous laughter.

"Kufufu." Both the presence and Tsuna disappeared in an instant. Hibari chose that moment to enter the room.

"Midget Herbivore, are you finally done?" Hibari called out. He procured no answer. "Midget Herbivore?" He noticed that the tiny boy was gone, only leaving his used gauze behind. Hibari merely glared at the remnants left behind. Other than the Bucking Bronco and Reborn, only one dared to take what was _his. _His mind automatically drifted towards a certain illusionist.

"Pineapple Herbivore..."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I would like to proudly declare that I'm halfway done with the story! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and like always, review review review! **


	7. Day 6: Trouble and Mishap

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. If I did, then you could expect a lot more gay moments in the process. And that's saying something.

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone. I betrayed you and updated a different fanfiction called _Consequences_. I hope you guys can forgive me with this new fanfiction update!**

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 7: Day 6: Trouble and Mishap**

It was cold. Cold and damp to be precise. Tsuna felt his head throbbing as he lifted himself up from the hard, concrete floor.

'All that I remember is taking a bath and Hibari-san...' Tsuna felt his face turn hot from thinking about his recently realized crush. That was until an ominous laugh riveted around the tight space that was this room.

"Kufufu, you're finally awake, my dear Tsunayoshi." Tsuna winced as he finally remembered what happened. Once he was done with his bath, Rokudo Mukuro kidnapped him. During the kidnapping, Tsuna fainted on the way there, unable to comprehend the situation. Tsuna stared blankly at the smirking illusionist who made his way towards the tiny boy. He lifted up Tsuna with his trident as he continued to smirk at the boy.

"Mukuro, what do you want?" Tsuna merely asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. To say the least, he was angry, no infuriated. Why did always have to happen to him? Sure, he was the heir to become Vongola Decimo, but this. This really was too much for the boy. He started to pout.

"All I want is you." Mukuro said as he brought the boy closer to his face. Tsuna merely gagged himself at those words. Tsuna glared at the illusionist.

"Mukuro, please just take me back to Hibari-san's house." Tsuna replied, ignoring Mukuro's confession. Mukuro feigned a hurt expression as he tried to make himself look sad. Keyword being tried.

"My dear Tsunayoshi, why would you want to go to that man? He does not even think of you in the way you think about him." Mukuro stated matter-of-factly. A flash of hurt was present upon his mien as Tsuna shot his head towards Mukuro's face, desperation hanging onto every crevice on his face. The boy merely hung his head down soon after, not wanting to let the illusionist how he felt at the moment. Yet, it was still obvious to the young man.

"I-I... How did you find out?" Tsuna rasped out, referring to Mukuro finding out about his feelings toward a certain Namimori Disciplinary Committee Head Prefect. Mukuro merely smirked at the sad boy as he began to hold the boy with his gloved hands.

"I have my ways. Now, answer me." Mukuro commanded. Tsuna tried his hardest to ignore the illusionist but it was of no use. The illusionist would find out, one way or another. Sighing, Tsuna's auburn eyes once again landed on Mukuro's hetero-chromatic ones.

"I... I just wanted to spend the rest of the time I had left in this form with Hibari-san..." Tsuna confessed, a strong blush overcoming him as he truly admitted how he felt. Tsuna closed his eyes in embarrassment as he could not even look at the illusionist, whose aura immediately turned dark.

"My dear Tsunayoshi, that bastard only cares for himself and his school. He would consider any feelings 'herbivorous' and would not bat an eye for it. I would be a better choice. I would care for you and I would be happy to show you off to the world. Ignore the skylark and only pay attention to me." Mukuro stated as he stared lovingly at the boy. From those words, Tsuna felt his breath hitch, but it was not the same. It may be true, but Mukuro was definitely not Hibari. Shaking his head, Tsuna merely glared at the illusionist.

"Do you really think I'm that weak? I know Hibari-san doesn't like me in that way but I want to stay his friend!" Tsuna yelled. Tsuna clenched his hands into a fist as he felt his entire body shake in anger. How dare he think of him so lowly. He was not a whiny, needy girl for crying out loud! Sure, he has a body like one, but to think of him so lowly pissed the hell out of the boy. Mukuro shook his head at the boy before his smirk turned into a frown.

"Wrong choice. As punishment," Mukuro stared deeply into the boy's scared auburn eyes as the number four flashed on his red right eye, "be ready to face hell." Tsuna immediately fell into a trance as his doe-like eyes remained large but distant. Smirking, Mukuro laid the poor boy down onto the ripped up couch softly before facing another figure who looked ready to bite him to death.

"Kufufu, hello there too, birdy." Mukuro said as he took out his trident. Hibari emitted a murderous aura as he held out his tonfa. He was angry. How dare he take what was his from his own house. This was utterly humiliating, something that Hibari did not want to face a second time around after his first death.

"Pineapple Herbivore," Hibari stated as he strided towards the smirking illusionist, "for trespassing into my own house and taking what's _mine_," Hibari attacked Mukuro who easily blocked it with his trusty trident, "prepare to be bitten to death."

xxxPage Breakxxx

Tsuna woke up to find himself in a totally unexpected place. It was Namimori Middle. Looking down on himself, he realized he was not tiny anymore. Confused, Tsuna entered the gates to the school. Suddenly, a barrage of students entered the gates as well. Some materialized out of thin air while others seemed to be walking through for a bit before he himself began to solidify.

"Tenth! Sorry for being late! This bastard kept slowing me down!" Gokudera screamed as he approached Tsuna. Yamamoto soon followed and wrapped an arm around the tiny boy.

"Haha! Just ignore Gokudera, Tsuna." Yamamoto mentioned as he pushed the boy up the stairs to go to class, Gokudera angrily following after them.

"Hey! You baseball bastard! Don't touch Tenth like that!" Gokudera screamed as he began to throw a tantrum. Yamamoto tried to calm him down with no relent. While they were distracted with each other, Tsuna slipped away from their grasp and went to look for his beloved prefect.

'This is weird.' Tsuna thought as he cautiously began walking up the stairs. Passing through the Disciplinary Office, he heard a moan. Tsuna stopped on track. He slowly walked backwards until he was right in front of the office door. Another moan was heard, except it was much louder. Gulping, Tsuna entered the door, surprise and melancholy immediately consuming at the sight presented to him.

In front of the poor boy was Hibari and some faceless girl... _making love _on top of the desk. Hibari's hand was tightly grasping the girl's breast as he was furiously entering her at a fast pace. The girl was moaning wantonly while staring at the shell-shocked boy in complete pride as she was taken by Hibari. Tsuna merely 'eep'd' before slamming the door shut.

For a few seconds, Tsuna stared at the door. Then, it came down on him: Hibari seemed better off with a girl than anything else. Tsuna was a boy for Namimori's sake! There was zero to none chance that he could even be with Hibari. It would be shameful for the heir of such an elite family to even be with someone like Tsuna. Tears began to brim his eyes at the thoughts before Tsuna began to ran off. This was too much. He could not handle this.

xxxPage Breakxxx

Hibari and Mukuro were continuing to spar as anger was consuming Hibari more and more. Some hits would connect but they were not very effective. Before he could continue on, a high-pitched voice was heard, one that no one would dare ignore for the sake of their own sanity _and _safety.

"Hibari. Mukuro. That's enough." The keeper of the yellow pacifier cut in as he entered the room. The rivals stared at Reborn. "Mukuro, good job. Now stop the illusion before Dame-Tsuna loses his sanity." Mukuro merely smirked before cutting off the illusion. The dormant Tsuna seemed to snap out of his trance before fainting from the images he just witnessed. Hibari though was angry.

"Infant, what is the meaning of this?" Hibari demanded as murderous vibes seeped out of the angered prefect. Reborn tilted his fedora.

"That is for you to find out, Hibari. You need to find out yourself. Now take Tsuna back to your house and comfort him." Reborn replied cryptically before disappearing out of nowhere. Now that he realized it, Hibari noticed that Mukuro was not in the room either. There was only a sleeping Tsuna on the couch. Hibari strided towards the knocked-out boy who seemed to have dried tears trailing from his eyes down his face. Sighing, Hibari carefully picked up the boy and slipped him into his breast pocket.

It was 2 AM. It was only four hours since Tsuna disappeared from his own residence. What he needed right now was sleep and sleep was what he was getting.

xxxPage Breakxxx

The sight of the faceless girl made Tsuna wake up from his nightmare. He looked feverishly around his surroundings only to find out that he was back in Hibari's bedroom, into his own makeshift bed. His gauze seemed to be already replaced, except reinforced with some more covering his tiny hands. It seemed to be the afternoon. Tsuna slowly stood up before he remembered his dream. Tsuna then began to cry.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking like that. It was only an illusion after all." Tsuna tried to convince himself but failed in doing so. It only brought more melancholy to the boy as he tried to settle down his feelings. Amidst into his troubles, he did not notice Hibari slip into the room, bringing along him a tray with a small saucer of food and drinks. For the first time ever, he was not wearing the Namimori uniform or even his infamous gakuran. He was actually wearing casual clothes, a skin-tight purple v-neck with baggy jeans. Placing the tray on the desk, Tsuna snapped out of his trance and stared at Hibari. Then a blush adorned his face before he began facing away from the prefect.

"Midget Herbivore, you were knocked out for twelve hours. I believe you are hungry and thirsty so do not deprive yourself of anything you essentially need." Hibari stated as he began to notice the tiny beads of tears forming at the brims of Tsuna's auburn eyes. Hibari felt something tug at his chest but ignored it.

"...thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna replied as he slowly reached towards the tray. Not caring of the consequences, Hibari swooped down and wiped away the tears from Tsuna's face. In surprise, Tsuna leaped back and landed back onto his makeshift bed. "W-what?"

"You were about to cry." Hibari bluntly stated. Tsuna again looked surprised at the prefect for being observant towards him. Tsuna shook his head and faked a smile.

"I'm okay! Really, Hibari-san! You don't have to worry about me at all!" _Lies_. Hibari merely glared at the boy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do not ever lie to me. Now tell me, what happened to make you almost cry in front of me?" Hibari demanded for an answer. He would not stand for any lies, especially from the tiny boy himself. Ashamed at being caught, Tsuna looked away in embarrassment before tucking his head on top of knees.

"Mukuro... he... he placed an illusion on me and..." Tsuna began but could not continue as he felt that it was becoming harder to breath. "I saw you. And some other girl." A blush was on his face. "You two were... having sex. And... I just..." _could not handle seeing you with anyone. _Tsuna stated without continuing. Hibari caught the gist of it and a look of disgust appeared on his face.

"Midget Herbivore, are you stupid?" Tsuna shot his head towards Hibari in hurt. Tears were already rolling down his face. Before Tsuna could yell back at him, Hibari continued, "I would not allow for such indecent behavior in my territory. The Pineapple Herbivore was an idiot for thinking that would ever happen. Also, I have no interests in any girls from Namimori or anywhere else, so whoever you saw was fake. So, do not even think about it no longer. It was an illusion after all. I am the real me and no one could ever perfectly personify me. Do you understand?" Hibari stated, trying his hardest to explain to Tsuna that it could not possibly ever be him. Tsuna merely nodded before weakly smiling at the prefect. He wiped away the tears that were falling down his face but some continued to fall anyways.

"Thank you again, Hibari-san..." Tsuna said. He truly was thankful. Hearing those words come out of Hibari's mouth meant the world to Tsuna.

"Hn. Now go eat." Hibari stated as he merely patted the boy's head affectionately. Tsuna blushed furiously before running to the tray and stuffing the food in his mouth to desperately hide the blush adorned on his face. Choking at the speed he was eating the food at, Tsuna quickly drank some water that was available to him from the bottle cap. Once he was able to scarf it down, he smiled brightly at the prefect who was smirking evilly at the boy.

"...is there anything wrong, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked as he continued to eat the food at a much slower rate as his blush was dying down. Hibari continued to smirk as he began to eat too.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong..." Hibari tried to say before chuckling aloud. Frustrated, Tsuna began to pout.

"Hibari-san! Tell me!" Tsuna continued to whine in which the prefect still continued to chuckle. "Hibari-san!"

What Tsuna did not notice was that he was wearing a pastel pink blouse with a short denim jean skirt. Hibari continued to smirk. This did end up being a wonderful day after all.

**A/N: Eh. Crappy ending for a chapter but eh. The next chapter will be Tsuna's last day tiny with Hibari! Will it be the last chapter? Who knows! But remember guys, review review review and maybe you'll find out even sooner! Haha**


	8. Day 7: Denial in the Making

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! unfortunately.

**A/N: Summer Vacation update out of many! Sorry I didn't update last month at all. I was too busy with AP testing, EOCEs, and then my sister's graduation at Brown University. I wrote most of it before testing though but I hope you guys enjoy this update! Oh, and warning. It was barely edited, but I'll edit it once I get back from San Francisco/Yosemite!  
><strong>

**Oh, and a little side note to Kane: Love you too, jerk.**

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 8: Day 7: Denial in the Making**

He had it. He thought his restraint was steel-enforced as he stared at the tempting boy in front of him. His half-lidded, doe-like auburn eyes stared at him in confusion as he stared at the Head Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee. His bright pink lips were bruised from the intense make-out session they just had. And that creamy skin. It was just waiting to be marked. Hibari was about to leave it at that when he heard a noise. A moan in fact. Hibari's cobalt eyes immediately turned back to those lust-filled eyes once again before he snapped.

Hibari pushed down Tsuna onto the coffee table in the Disciplinary Committee office as he began to mark his territory. He harshly bit the juncture on Tsuna's luptuous neck before lapping up the blood trickling down. Tsuna's pants were encouraging him as he sucked hard on the forming hickey.

"Hi-Hibari-san... Please..." Tsuna was able to pant out before covering his mouth from the loud moan that was able to sneak out. Hibari's hand was flicking the boy's nipples as he was sucking on another. He slowly and tortuously cupped the bulge that was forming in Tsuna's pants. He soon lifted his head before switching to the next nipple.

"Please what, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari lustfully muttered without lifting his head from the nipple. The vibrations coursed down to Tsuna's groin as he could not take any longer. As Hibari stopped, he stared at the boy panting under him, his auburn eyes almost turning to amber from the ministrations, smirking in the process. His hand reached the band on Tsuna's pants before slowly stroking the boy's cock. His slender, long fingers, began to rub the slit just right at the head. Tsuna wantonly moaned. He just could not handle this torture any longer.

"Please... take me..." Hibari merely smirked.

"My pleasure." the prefect said before pressing his lips against Tsuna's bruised ones and...

…

Woke up. Hibari rose quickly from his bed due to the intense dream he just had. A cold sweat covered his whole, pale body as he recalled the previous dream he just had. He immediately looked to the direction where Tsuna was located when he noticed the boy was peacefully sleeping in the makeshift bed the prefect himself devised. Said prefect groaned as he slowly slid back down on his bed. A hand was against his forehead as he merely stared at the ceiling before him.

'Why would I have a _sexual _dream about that tiny herbivore?' Hibari thought to himself. He thought he would feel disgusted but actually felt giddy. But why? Before the prefect could ponder on, he felt something pulsing down south so Hibari lifted his blanket and groaned. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He needed a ice-cold shower and the ice-cold shower was what he was getting right at the moment.

A soft snore and murmur was heard as the sound of a shower began to drown the noises made during the time at dawn.

"Hibari-san..." the tiny boy muttered softly before snuggling in his blanket.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Hibari carefully laid out a note for Tsuna to read later on. He trusted the boy enough where he would not repeat the same mistake last time. But just in case, the prefect hid the photo albums he thought no other person would lay eyes on. Hibari's steel, cobalt eyes stared down at the sleeping boy before heading off to school to discipline some herbivores.

5:45 AM. It was not a fun time to go to school. It was not even a time to reasonably wake up. Yet, being the Head of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, he needed to be an idol for any and all. That was the downside for being a leader.

Anyways, as Hibari was striding towards his precious Namimori Middle, he heard, well more like _sensed _some ruffians around the corner. As he made his way towards there, he heard a girl crying.

"Please, just let me go. I don't have any money on me."

"Don't listen to her! She's lying to us! Just look at her uniform! She's from Midori Middle!"

"Strip her of her clothes. Take anything that she may have." Hibari's eyes began to glint. Not in his neighborhood. He made his presence known as his footsteps marked the death of the ruffians.

"Disturbing the peace of Namimori and groping a girl of her possessions all before 6:00 AM, herbivores, prepare to be bitten death." Hibari merely mentioned before hastily beating up the delinquents. He struck at their stomachs only to be immediately knocked-out. Hibari sneered at them as they were not even an opponent he would reckon with. As he was done and about to leave, the girl snuck up to him.

"Um..." She murmured before Hibari stared at her. Brown, messy hair tied up in a ponytail and a set of brown eyes. In a way, she looked like Tsuna. Hibari shook his head. What was he even thinking? Of course she was not the tiny herbivore. Obviously, he was not a girl and with the grades he had, he had a zero-to-none chance of even getting into Midori Middle. Though, she was different as her much tinier eyes did not radiate the same warmness and innocence the boy had. Hibari shook his head again.

"What do you want, Herbivore?" Hibari merely replied. He did not want to waste any more time with this girl. She began to blush before looking down.

"Um... thank you...sir. Can I get your name?" she asked courteously. Hibari merely glared at her.

"No." He answered before quickly walking away from the girl. For no reason, the girl irritated him. She reminded him of the herbivore. But why was the thinking of the herbivore so irritating was the real question.

Hibari continued on his way to school. Maybe maintaining peace at his precious school would help him with his dilemma. Oh, how wrong was he.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Actually maintaining peace only irritated the prefect even more as he regulated the flow of students into the school at the gates. He seemed even worse than before as he began to notice students who seemed to have brown hair and brown eyes more just because they reminded him more of the Vongola Decimo. His patience snapped when he heard a very irritating voice from a certain bomber.

"Hey! Bastard! Where do you th-think you're touching!"

"Hahaha. Hayato. I don't know what you're talking about! Hahaha~"

"Baseball Bastard! Y-you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Are you stuttering, Hayato? You're so cute."

"H-hey! I'm not cute! Stop that!"

Hibari glared at the infamous duo who dare barge into his office just a few days ago. Their bantering was completely irritating and it seemed to the prefect that they were... _flirting. _Perfect excuse to beat up some herbivores up, or so the Head Prefect thought.

"Flirting over Namimori grounds and daring to do so right in front of me, you two are rather brave or very stupid." Hibari called out to the duo. Gokudera immediately stepped out of his trance and glared heatedly at the prefect. He stomped over to the prefect who had a stoic mien upon his face.

"You!" The bomber was about to curse words that he should not mention out loud but refrained from doing so. He calmed himself down before proceeding with the conversation. "...how is the Tenth? Is he fine?" Gokudera tried to ask calmly with most of his effort. The prefect only smirked at him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh? The Midget Herbivore, huh? He's doing _much _better in _my _care than your herbivores' care." Hibari dare mention. It was not even all true. In Hibari's eyes, Tsuna was becoming stronger and more outspoken, a huge improvement from the beginning where he did not even have a chance against the prefect. Now, he was able to at least avoid Hibari's attacks and defend himself. Huge improvement, indeed. Anyways, he just liked messing with Gokudera.

"What did you say, bastard? Tenth is better with us than ever with you bastard! How dare you fucking say that! I'm going to fucking shove this stick of dynamite up your narcissistic ass!" Gokudera screamed as he prepared to fight the prefect. But, being the pacifist he was, Yamamoto stepped into the picture. He went between the glaring duo and merely pushed Gokudera away for Tsuna's sake.

"Hahaha. Hibari, Hayato's just being hot-tempered again. We'll just go straight to class!" Yamamoto friendly quipped as he pushed Gokudera towards the class building. He stopped though right in the middle of it. His whole entire aura seemed a bit serious. Too serious actually. "If you did anything to Tsuna though, expect us to be there for him." The swordsman stated too seriously for his own good. Then, his mien returned to its goofy state and the boy waved at Hibari before continuing to class. The bell immediately rung afterwards. Hibari sighed.

He stayed a few minutes at the gate still before heading back to the Disciplinary Office. There, he would probably be bombarded by stacks of paperwork. Hibari's head throbbed from the mere thought of the boring work he was about to perform when someone ran into said prefect. Hibari's anger immediately rose as he stared at the person who dare ran into him.

It was a boy this time. His hair was slightly brown and a bit spiky. His brown eyes stared in fear at him as he realized just who he ran into. Hibari, on the other hand, just snorted. Stupid first-year.

"Hi-Hibari-san! I'm so sorry! I'll... just... get to class now!" The boy said fearfully as he scurried towards his classroom which was nearly ten steps. Hibari stared at the sign hanging above the door and smirked. 1-E, huh? Such a low class for such a herbivore which sort of reminded him of the Midget Herbivore.

"Oh? You think you can just slip by me, herbivore? If so, prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari immediately lunged at the first year and started relentlessly beating him up with his tonfa. To wit's end, the boy pissed off the prefect. Deeming he was done, Hibari stopped his barrage of attacks only to walk away. The herbivore was not even worth his time.

Once he entered his office, Hibari stared at the pile of paperwork just waiting to be dealt with and signed. Once getting comfortable on his rolling chair, Hibari was about to prepare signing it until he actually paid attention to the piles of paperwork.

Groaning, he went on to work. If he did not do it, who really would?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hibari passionately kissed the living daylights out of the short boy as he pushed him up against his desk. The boy had his eyes clenched shut, something Hibari hated as he wanted to see his boyfriend's emotions, as a couple of moans were drowned out by Hibari's mouth. His arms were tightly wrapped around the prefect's neck as he tried his hardest to get as close to him as possible. Once another moan was about to escape, Hibari made his plunge.

He stuck his tongue into the boy's mouth immediately, starting to map out all the crevices and such. Once their tongues touched, they fought for dominance, a quick and easy win for such prefect. He wrapped his tongue along Tsuna's who wantonly moaned loudly and broke apart from Hibari. A string of saliva was still attached to their tongues as their lustful eyes stared back at each other, their pants the only noise they could hear.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." Tsuna moaned out as he placed his head on top of Hibari's shoulder. The boy was blushing as red as a tomato as he was about to say _those_ _words_.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari answered, ready to do anything the boy asked him to do.

"Please... _wake up, Kyou-san._" Huh? Hibari blinked at the boy and pushed him gently forward to see his face.

"What did you say?" Hibari asked, unsure what the boy just said.

"I said... please... _wake up._" Strange.

"_Wake up, Kyou-san. Wake up!" _

Hibari shot up from his desk as those words knocked him out of his slumber. Piles of paperwork flew from the speed Hibari rose from. Tetsuya Kusakabe stared at him worriedly as he noticed the angry look displayed upon the prefect's face.

"Kyou-san, please do not sleep during school hours. We need you regulating the rules, not breaking them. And please, finish the paperwork by today so you do not have to do so later on." Tetsu mentioned. Hibari's mood, if not, seemed to darken by the second. He stiffly waved off the delinquent.

"Tetsu. You are dismissed." The Second-in-Command merely bowed and exited the room. Once he did, Hibari sighed in relief as he was left alone with his new problem. Luckily, there was a private bathroom connected to the Disciplinary Office. Locking the main door, Hibari strided towards to the bathroom to relieve himself of his problem.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tsuna himself woke up from the raging sound that was coming from the alarm clock next to him. It was horrendous and he wanted it to stop. Searching tiredly for the switch, Tsuna found it a minute later lying innocently on the side of the clock. After flipping it off once, Tsuna was already wide-awake.

_2:15 PM_. What a record. He did not even sleep that soundly before in the past ever since Reborn came into his life. Speaking of the Arcobaleno, today was the last day where Tsuna was going to be tiny. He was actually turning back to normal! Whatever normal was though...

Tsuna noticed the elegant handwriting that was associated with Hibari written on top of a note just next to him.

_To the Midget Herbivore, _

_I can trust you where you won't disrupt peace within my niche, correct? I'll be at Namimori Middle, making sure that it continues to remain peaceful without any troubles. There is food and a cup of water right next to this note. I will be changing your gauze once school has ended._

_-Hibari Kyouya_

Tsuna slightly smiled before proceeding to the food that was laid out. Luckily (and thankfully), the food was normal-looking. It seemed to be a dish of tamagoyaki and rice. Tsuna bit a piece off and smiled. This food was definitely better than the first thing he ever ate from Hibari. Sighing happily, Tsuna continued to eat.

'I can't believe Hibari-san can actually cook. It's actually pretty awesome.' Tsuna thought as he continued to munch on the delicious food. He drank from the cap of water when he heard a door open. Tsuna perked up immediately as he stopped all his activity.

"Hibari-san is back!" Tsuna excitedly said as he jumped off the table without any regard to himself. He smiled as he ran towards the door. His little steps could hardly be heard from his own size. But as he ran, a cloud of smoke appeared around Tsuna and engulfed the room. Once it cleared, Tsuna was back to his normal, short size. Yet, it did not matter. When he saw the prefect in view, he excitedly yelled, "Welcome home, Hibari-san!" Hibari merely grunted in response and continued walking down the hallway without caring about Tsuna. Tsuna pouted but followed the Head Prefect.

"Hibari-san, how was school?" Tsuna asked the Head Prefect in the kitchen as the Prefect laid himself down on a wooden chair at the table. His angry eyes stared at the ceiling to calm himself down but it did not work. His mind traveled back to those perverted dreams he had of Tsuna. Hibari groaned. Now that Tsuna was back in his original form, it did not help him from remembering his dreams. Not at all.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari growled out. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "Get out of my house." Hibari seemed to mutter but Tsuna did not understand.

"What, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. Hibari felt a vein pop. His cobalt eyes glared at the normal-sized boy who seemed to be not affected by the prefect's own trademark glare.

"Get out of my house now before I bite you to death!" Hibari yelled out before pushing out Tsuna out of his house and onto the streets. He then slammed the door and began to lean on it. Yep. Hibari Kyouya was frustrated. Sexually frustrated in fact. All because of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

On the other hand, Tsuna just stared in confusion at the door before pouting quite cutely. He patted his legs down for any dirt before standing up and walking away in anger. He was hurt by the way Hibari treated him, especially since he liked the frustrated prefect. Tsuna's auburn eyes dimmed just by remembering the treatment. He then stormed away back to his house to yell at his Spartan tutor who made him realize these confusing feelings.

Though, said tutor was sitting on a tree branch near the Hibari residence. He tilted his fedora as he smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Especially since Hibari was realizing his own feelings toward a certain herbivore. Reborn's smirk seemed to grow in revelation to that.

Everything, and he did mean everything, was going to plan. Everything.

**A/N: ...and here's the eighth chapter to These Little Moments with You! I'm so happy how this turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed this update cause the next update will come... uh... until sometime this month! Haha. I'm sorry. I just have summer school for Health, AP US History, and 2 classes for AP Art History. It'll be annoying. **

**And on a little side note, for whoever took it, what did you guys think of the AP Bio test? I thought it was incredibly easy. I really hope I get a 5! **

**And another side note, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Kane for being a jerk and leaving me those _loving_ anonymous reviews. Haha. **


	9. Returning to Normality

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I wish I had a Tsuna, Natsu, Hibari, or Reborn plush but I'm poor and I don't have any money to spare. I do own volumes 8-12. Haha.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Expect grammar mistakes. A lot of them.  
><strong>

Current Listening to: Shining Collection by Iceman (gotta love this song. Haha)

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 9: Returning to Normality (or So He Thought) **

~On the previous day~

The moment Tsuna arrived home, things did not turn out pleasantly. Lambo constantly tackled him with questions of where he was at and the fact that he did not get candy. I-Pin continuously scolded the cow while all Tsuna wanted to do was confront his _beloved_ tutor.

"Lambo, can you please tell me where Reborn is?" Tsuna tried to ask as sweetly as he possibly could but his patience was running slim. Their constant bickering was putting him on the edge and he just wanted to leave. Lambo though, would have none of that.

"Tsuna! Lambo-sama wants candy and you were gone for a week! What could you have done for a week, huh? Huh?" Lambo whined as he suddenly jumped onto Tsuna and pulled on his hair. Tsuna's patience ran thin and before he could begin yelling at the stupid cow, a certain Arcobaleno decided to show up.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're back." Reborn merely stated before heading to the kitchen. Tsuna gently placed Lambo down before following after his Spartan tutor. His fists were clenched as he tried to contain all the anger and confusion he felt. It was not working though.

"Reborn! I- What- I-" Tsuna tried to express his own traitorous thoughts but could not bring himself to. He thought he liked Hibari. He thought that by acknowledging his own feelings for the prefect to himself, then things would happen to appear so much better. But it didn't.

After Hibari practically pushed Tsuna out of his house, his _life_, it felt like Tsuna did not even matter to the prefect. That week, those seven days, it meant the world for Tsuna. But it did not seem like it to the prefect. And that hurt Tsuna. Sure, he was not like this when Hibari forced him out of the house. But that was because he was shocked. He didn't expect it to happen it all when he thought everything was going fine. That he was going to be okay but he was so unused to these feelings. Unused to this uneasiness he felt around Hibari of all people.

Unbeknownst to his own conflicting mind, Reborn was just reading every thought that seemed to pass through Tsuna's head. It was easy to read the Vongola Decimo, especially since he was very expressive when it came to something like his own feelings. Reborn smirked.

"Dame-Tsuna, how was your week with Hibari?" Reborn asked as he climbed on top of the table. Tsuna, snapping out of his thoughts, blushed and merely sat down on the nearest chair. He faced his head towards his lap as he bangs covered his beet-red face. "Well?"

"I... you knew, huh?" Tsuna mumbled as he referred to himself discovering his own feelings for the prefect. But Reborn being well... Reborn, decided to play along with his beloved student.

"Knew what?" Tsuna glared at his tutor. He should have known this would happen.

"Known that I liked Hibari-san..." Tsuna whispered, his face turning an impossible redder shade from his embarrassment. Reborn smirk seemed to grow. Tsuna was making his plan easier to execute.

"Dame-Tsuna, of course I knew. I'm the greatest hit man of all of the mafia." Reborn stated as a matter of fact. _And the fact that even though you were oblivious to your own feelings, it was still obvious that you harbored them. _Reborn thought in his head.

"Why..." Tsuna started. Reborn merely acknowledged him before he continued, "Why didn't you tell me then?" he quietly asked.

"Well Tsuna, you need to start figuring things out yourself. You can't always rely on me." Reborn said as he walked towards the disheartened boy. He then pat the boy's head. "Now get up. You have a new day ahead of you tomorrow and it's not going to be good if you're just going to mope around all day." Reborn mentioned before jumping off the table. Tsuna merely nodded before heading upstairs without eating even a crumb.

"Ne ne, Reborn. What's wrong with Tsuna?" Lambo asked as he looked at the trailing back of his adopted brother. He worried about him in all actuality. He did not necessarily care about the candy, but he just wanted to know where Tsuna was for that week.

"He's just dealing with love problems. You'll understand when you're older." Reborn merely stated before leaving too. Lambo was left confused.

"Love problems?"

~Current Day~

Right at 6 AM, Tsuna woke up. He slept without dreaming about Hibari this time, only to find dark depths of absolute nothing. As he rose from his bed, he stared around, noticing everyone asleep around him. I-Pin, Fuuta, Lambo, and even Reborn though he was just on his cot. Tsuna smiled at his own adopted siblings before heading downstairs without disturbing their slumber. As he was walking down the stairs, he noticed Nana slowly starting up her banquet-like meal of breakfast.

"Mom, do you need any help?" Tsuna asked, alerting his mother right away. Her auburn eyes looked up in drowsiness and surprise when she saw her beloved, cute son. She merely smiled.

"Tsu-kun, you're up early. And no, it's okay! I'm just glad to see that you're back." Nana stated softly before continuing cooking. Tsuna just sat down before staring off in space.

_It's been a week since I've last eaten here, huh?_ Tsuna thought in his head as his mother began humming out loud. It sounded a bit like _Amearagi _but Tsuna wasn't listening. His thoughts were just consuming him.

_I wonder how everyone at school is doing? Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto. Kyoko-chan..._ Tsuna merely glanced at the window before heading back upstairs. In a couple of minutes, he came back in the usual attire of Namimori Middle. Tsuna sighed. Might as well head over now that he was fully awake. He grabbed a piece of toast and a sunny side up egg on top of that and kissed his mother's forehead before leaving.

"Mom, see you later!" Tsuna yelled before running to school. Even though he was not late, it still did not feel right to the boy if he did not run. As he ran, his Hyper Intuition seemed to not pick up someone staring at the back of his head until it stopped instantly as Tsuna turned the corner. It seemed that Tsuna did pick up someone watching him when he was suddenly glomped by someone.

"Tsuna-san! Haru-san missed you soooo much!" Haru wailed as she tightly hugged her beloved 'husband' tightly. Tsuna merely sweat-dropped before awkwardly hugging her back and laughing.

"Haru, I was only gone for a week." Tsuna merely stated, but Haru seemed to only squeeze harder.

"It was lonely without Tsuna-san." Haru murmured against Tsuna's chest. At that, Tsuna's auburn eyes seemed to soften as he began to full-heartedly hugged the girl back. He then remembered Hibari and began to blush in embarrassment before pushing Haru away. "Haru, don't you have to go to school?" he asked, making the girl's eyes widen in shock.

"Hahi! You're right, Tsuna-san! Haru-san will talk to you later!" Haru yelled out before running towards Midori Middle. Tsuna shook his head before smiling softly to nothing. Haru will always be Haru.

As he continued walking to school, he noticed one thing and one thing only. He turned back and groaned.

"My breakfast!" Tsuna cried as he stared at the already filth-infested toast and egg. He sighed and picked it up before throwing it away all together at a nearby trash can. He pouted before continuing to school. It took him a few more steps back on the right track when he finally realized his current dilemma: Hibari.

Tsuna had two options: he could either enter the front where Hibari will be greeting him and hence, a thick cloud of awkwardness or he could just take a detour to avoid the Head Prefect all together. As he was deciding the latter, he was tackled by someone completely unexpected.

"So Tsuna, you EXTREMELY decided to join the Boxing Club to the EXTREME!" Ryohei Sasagawa declared out loud. "Is that why you're EXTREMELY going to practice at this EXTREME time of this EXTREME day?" He asked. Tsuna inwardly groaned. He did not expect to run into his _extreme_ senpai at all today. Not at all.

"Haha. Nii-san... That's why I'm not here today. I just decided to go to school early today." Tsuna confessed. Ryohei merely blinked at him before latching an arm around his shoulders and pulled him towards Namimori's front gate.

"Nonsense! Now for some EXTREME training!" Ryohei yelled out loud as he punched a fist towards the air and dragged a protesting Tsuna along with him. Approaching the gates of Namimori Middle, Tsuna clenched his eyes shut in case Hibari was there monitoring them yet again.

"Yo Tetsuya! Are you EXTREMELY joining the EXTREME Boxing Club now?" Ryohei proclaimed at the Second-in-Command who merely chuckled at the greeting.

"No. I still have a duty with Kyou-san and the Disciplinary Committee. Maybe next year in high school." Kusakabe confessed as he stood in front of the gates of Namimori, confusing Tsuna to wit's end.

"Eh, where's Hibari-san?" Tsuna meekly asked as he looked around for any signs of Hibari in which he found none.

"Kyou-san? Well, to be honest, I don't know. When I came this morning, he wasn't here so I assume he might have just locked himself in the Disciplinary Committee office. Is there any particular reason you might need Kyou-san, Sawada-san?" Kusakabe asked, making Tsuna blush profusely and shake his head. He stared more at the boy before shrugging it off. Interesting.

"Well Tetsuya. Me and Tsuna are going to do some EXTREME training! See you later!" Ryohei said as he dragged Tsuna away to train. Once they reached the gym, Ryohei dropped the duffel bag he was carrying and took out some boxing club and equipment.

"Safety to the EXTREME! Now Tsuna, you need to wear this just in case, okay?" Ryohei said as he placed the gloves onto the reluctant Tsuna. "Okay Tsuna! Show me your EXTREME moves!" He yelled as a punching bag suddenly appeared in front of the boy, who merely shrieked in surprise. He then composed himself and weakly punched it. "What was that, Tsuna! That was so not EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled at the boy who merely sighed.

_I never wanted to do this_. Tsuna thought sadly until a thought popped up in his head.

"Hey Nii-san, how do you know Kusakabe-san?" Tsuna asked, distracting the boy from his current boxing session.

"Tetsuya? Me, him and Hibari have been friends since Kindergarten!" Ryohei said as he delivered an uppercut to the tan boxing bag. What he said perked Tsuna's interests.

"You and Hibari-san were friends?" Now that was a surprise. Ryohei merely laughed.

"We were friends to the EXTREME! We still are but he's taking care of his little sister and making sure Namimori is safe once she recovers! He's such an EXTREME brother!" Ryohei admired as he continued delivering blows to the poor punching bag. "If he's being too EXTREME on you or anything, don't take it to heart. He probably doesn't know how to deal with people other than me,Tetsuya, and his little sister. I'm EXTREMELY sure he likes you though." Ryohei confessed, making Tsuna blush.

"Eh, what makes you think so, Nii-san?" Tsuna asked as his bangs slowly covered his currently red face.

"Hibari always seems to be interested by you! I EXTREMELY understand why though. You're EXTREMELY strong and interesting." Ryohei said as he delivered one final blow to the punching bag and starting facing Tsuna. He placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and smiled. Tsuna smiled back before grabbing his bag.

"I'm going to head to class now, Nii-san! Thanks for everything and don't over-train... to the extreme!" Tsuna added at the end in which Ryohei flashed him a 'peace' sign. Tsuna then grinned and then ran out of the gymnasium and into the main building. Without knowing it, Ryohei seemed to cheer Tsuna up, even if it did seem like it barely did anything.

~Later on~

As the day went on, he was constantly bombarded with questions about his whereabouts from all his classmates, especially from his own Right-Hand Man.

"_Tenth! Are you okay? Did that bastard do anything to you?" Gokudera asked fervishly as he stood in front of Tsuna's desk in mere desperation. He needed to know whether or nor Hibari _touched him_ like he said he would once Tsuna returned back to normal. Tsuna awkwardly laughed as he began to look out the window. _

"_Hahaha... Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san did nothing to me. As you can see, I'm fine." Tsuna answered._ Ryohei cheered me up too so I'm better now than before. _Gokudera then hugged his precious Tenth and snuggled his head against Tsuna's face, making Tsuna blush from the mere gesture. _

"_Tenth, I'm so sorry that I wasn't the one to take care of you for the week. Instead, you were stuck with that narcissistic bastard._" _Gokudera cried. Tsuna merely looked to Yamamoto for help who was merely laughing away. _

"_Haha, Tsuna, it's great to see you back in your normal state." Yamamoto proclaimed as he pulled his boyfriend off of Tsuna, who silently thanked him. Gokudera merely pouted before regaining his normal stance. _

"_It's nice to be back, Yamamoto." Tsuna agreed but his heart didn't. He just wanted to talk to Hibari. Speaking of the Head Prefect, Tsuna spotted him all the way on the other building's rooftop, laying down as he held out a hand towards his precious yellow canary, Hibird. Heart thumping, Tsuna stood up._

"_Where are you going, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna was walking out of the classroom. The boy began to scratch his head as he stared off to his right side to avoid the gazes of his best friends._

"_Oh, I just wanted to walk around a bit before class starts again." Tsuna lied. _

"_Let me assist you to wherever you're going, Tenth!" Gokudera yelled as he began to follow him but Tsuna stopped him._

"_Haha. It's okay. Just stay here with Yamamoto." Tsuna said before leaving the classroom. I need to talk to Hibari-san about yesterday. I can't involve them or they'll take it the other way._

And now, Tsuna was facing the obstacle that separated him from facing his crush: the rooftop door. Tsuna gulped as he began to loosen the tie around his neck. It seemed to constrict his breathing as he slowly approached the door and Hibari himself. He took a deep breath before reaching out to the door knob and opened the door brashly, startling the prefect for a brief moment. He then yawned and stood up slowly, glaring at the scared boy whose breath hitched.

"H-Hi, Hi-Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted as he slowly made his way towards the Head Prefect. "Ni-nice weather we're having, right?" Tsuna silently cursed himself for being so awkward around the prefect.

"What do you want, Herbivore?" Hibari spat out, going straight to the point. He was still frustrated from yesterday. Seeing Tsuna back to normal was definitely not what he wanted at the moment. Especially since he looked so defenseless, so weak.

"I-I... I just wanted to know..." Tsuna trailed off. Hibari though would not have any of that at all.

"My patience is running thin, Herbivore. Tell me or be prepared to be bitten to death." Hibari proclaimed as he took out his tonfa to add emphasis to his catch-phrase. Tsuna 'eep'd before starting to blush profusely.

"I... Was my stay at your house really so troublesome for you?" _Did it mean anything to you like it did to me?_ Hibari blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before he glared at the Herbivore.

"Was that really all you wanted to talk about? You dare waste my time for something as trivial as a question like this?" Hibari spouted angrily before running a hand through his hair and glared at the trembling boy. _It meant the world to me_. "To answer your question, yes, it was. You wasted my time, my money, but _especially_ my precious time away from disciplining troublesome Herbivores disrupting the peace of Namimori. Now get out of my sight, Herbivore." Hibari bit out but soon regretted.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock before turning clouded with grief. He bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from crying from those hurtful words coming from his crush. His usual bright, infectious smile seemed so force that Hibari wanted to take back those words, but his pride would not allow him to do so.

"Hahaha..." Tsuna forced out, making Hibari grimace at the sound of his laugh. "Of course it was. Why did I ask such a stupid question." Tsuna said out loud to himself, making even Hibari worry about Tsuna. The boy soon began to rub his eyes as tears began to pour down his face. Once he deemed himself to be at least 'okay', Tsuna face Hibari again with a forced smile as he closed his eyes to prevent the tears from coming out. "Sorry for bothering you, Hibari-san. It won't ever happen again." Tsuna nearly cried before running out, tears flowing down his face.

Hibari merely stared at the space Tsuna merely occupied for a moment. Just seeing Tsuna's saddened mien pulled a string in what he deemed... his heart. Hibari then threw a tonfa in mere anger at the rooftop door and almost screamed in mere frustration.

This was not what he expected to happen. He never expected that he would fall for a mere herbivore like Tsunayoshi.

"Goddammit." Hibari murmured. Everything had just gone to hell.

**A/N:And here's chapter 9! Didn't expect that to happen, did you? You did expect it huh? Well, that was expected. This chapter left me in a rut, even though I knew what the basis of it was gonna be like. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating every week until I start school again, which is on July 25. But hey! Don't worry. On the week it does start, that is when I'm finishing this story! Which means...**

**This story is coming to an end! I hope you enjoyed it while it lasts because I definitely did. Heads up! The next story I'm probably gonna start writing is either _Easy Going for You_ or a LoK/Hyouka fanfiction! Don't judge me.**

**So, please review review review! It encourages me to write. **

**Oh, and one more last note...**

**Happy Day of FREEDOM in AMERICA! FUCK YEAH! AMERICA**

**Haha. Review please, guys~**


	10. It's Okay to Cry

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, well, you know the gist of it already.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Y'all are probably wondering why I don't answer any of your questions on your reviews? Well, it's simple: I don't want to reveal anything until the very end. If I just told you here, then it wouldn't be that fun, would it? **

**And another side note, I wrote this chapter cause whenever I'm depressed, I'm more inspired to write. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter~**

Currently Listening to: Yasashisa no Riyuu by Choucho

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 10: It's Okay to Cry When You're Sad  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~On the Previous Day~<p>

Why was it every time that he was always frustrated with a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi, he would end up going to visit his little sister? It was something that Hibari thought about but never really lingered on too long.

Anyways, as he entered her room, he slammed the door, alerting his eleven year old sister to wit's end. A look of surprise and worry was present on her face as he she looked at her older brother's unkempt appearance. Disheveled hair, messy clothes, and narrow, well more narrow eyes as he merely flopped down onto a chair next to her hospital bed. Millions of thoughts raced through the young Hibari's head until one sunk in, making her blush profusely.

"Kyou-chan... did Tsu-chan... push you away right when you were about to have sex?" Hibari Kazumi asked innocently, making Hibari Kyouya of all people splutter out in indignation. He stared at his little sister before breaking the gaze to look somewhere else. He crossed his arms before looking away and sighing.

"I don't know what goes through your mind, Kazumi, but no. That's not what happened." Hibari answered, his shoulders still tense. Kazumi stared at her brother before sitting up on her bed and crawling over to her brother. She placed the back of her right hand against her brother's forehead before doing the same with her left hand to her forehead. Their temperatures were relatively the same so her brother wasn't sick, she deducted.

"Well, does it have anything to do with Tsu-chan?" She asked, noting her brother having a quite humorous reaction. A hint of red was spluttered all over her brother's face but it was so light that people may have mistaken it for the light playing tricks on them. But this was her brother she was talking about. She knew him for her entire life and she knew almost everything about him. She smiled. Bingo.

"What happened to Tsu-chan, Kyou-chan?" She asked. Hibari stood up and headed over to the window when rays of light tried to sneak in but could not due to the blinds blocking its movement. His arms were still crossed as he began talking.

"I made him cry." he answered shortly, his eyes clearly filled with regret and something that seemed like sadness, two emotions that Kazumi has not seen ever since she was placed in the hospital. Hibari Kyouya thought by looking strong and emotionless after that day, Kazumi would have more faith in him and she would not have to worry about him at all. That obviously wasn't the case.

Ever since that day, Kazumi thought her brother looked practically lifeless. Every chance that she saw some bit of emotion in her brother, she felt like something heavy was lifted from her heart because she knew that her brother was still a human-being. But now, she saw all sorts of emotions race throughout his eyes, all that seemed to revolve around someone named Sawada Tsunayoshi. If it weren't for the circumstances, a full-out grin would appear on her face for seeing her brother as an actual full human-being.

"Kyou-chan, you usually don't care if you make anyone cry." Which is practically true. He never took into account what other people's feelings were other than himself or Kazumi's. He just did what he deemed was right and enforced rules in a harsh and cruel way. "Why does making Tsu-chan cry affect you so much? What is he to you?" She needed to make her own brother realize his feelings. Her brother began to scowl before narrowing his eyes again at his sister before his face looked so... confused and devoid of any anger.

"He's a mere herbivore. He doesn't matter to me." He answered forcefully, but even he himself did not agree. Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely someone more than just a 'mere herbivore'. That thought alone made even Hibari scared. After classifying anyone and practically everyone as either an herbivore or a carnivore, no one was allowed to step outside what Kyouya called them. But Tsuna here was actually daring to pass this line that Hibari so hard tried to put up. And that's what scared him.

"Well, if he doesn't matter to you, then why is he affecting you so much then?" she asked again. She wanted to punch her brother but she knew she should not. He was at his weakest stage right now and she knew she do nothing to tamper with him at that stage. It would be vital for future outcomes.

"I-I don't know." Hibari admitted, something he hated to say but did so anyways. It was true and this scared Hibari. Did he like. No. Stop that train of thought. Hibari Kyouya did not like Tsuna. Yet, when he thought that, it hurt his heart a lot. The boy then stood up. "Kazumi, I'm leaving for today." Hibari curtly said aloud before leaving the hospital room.

Kazumi sighed and then laid back on her bed. Sooner or later, he'll snap. And maybe by then, he would let go of his pride and admit he liked Tsuna.

~The Current Day~

If anyone looked at Sawada Tsunayoshi, they would automatically notice something wrong with the usually cheerful boy. His usually happy mien was not discolored with sadness and depression. As he walked sluggishly down his stairs, his mother greeted her son happily, trying to cheer him without prevail.

"Tsu-kun! I made your favorite for breakfast today! Please eat up!" Nana said happily as she set a plate of fried eggs and Salisbury steak in front of the boy in hopes of cheering her son up. She hated to see him so sad and lifeless.

Before Reborn came into their lives, Tsuna practically gave up on everything: his education, his happiness, his future. He would just lay in his room eating chips, playing video games, or reading manga. He would not go to school. He just gave up. But when the Spartan tutor came, she saw so much life in her son's eyes again that she practically cried knowing that Tsuna truly hasn't given up and that he is willing to move forward now.

But it did not seem that was the case now. It seems that Tsuna seemed to revert back to his old self, which scared Sawada Nana. She wanted to see her son happy. And that is what she is trying to do: make her son happy with anything she could possibly do.

"Thank you, Mother." Tsuna replied shortly before eating the meal in front of him without any vigor. Nana's downcast eyes looked at her son in mere melancholy before facing the sink and starting to wash the dishes to prevent him to see her crying herself.

"Mmhmm." She hummed out before resuming the task. If anything, she could rely on Reborn to bring Tsuna back on the right track. No matter what she did, her son did not seem to be happier. She felt like she failed as a mother but it was something that Tsuna would eventually tell her. She just knew it.

"Mother, thank you for the food. It was delicious." He said before putting the dish in the sink and exiting the house to school. Once a good few minutes passed, Nana slumped down on the sink, her shoulders slackening.

"Reborn, please make sure my son is going to be okay." She said out loud to the hit man. He nodded before heading out. If there was anyone she could rely on truly at the moment, it would be the hit man. She sighed. "I better start on getting food for later." she said to no one in particular.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_It would be better if I was just a butterfly. They just fly around the sky without a care in the world. They don't have to worry about being a mafia boss or having any feelings for a person._ Tsuna dully thought as he lugged himself to his next class of the day: gym.

Gym was boring and tiring. Tsuna hated gym. It was not that he sucked at any exercise. He had Reborn to thank with all his Spartan training to put him in shape and all. It was just that he just did not want to have to deal with people and interactions. He just wanted to go home and lay down to sleep in for the rest of the weekend. It was a Friday after all. After today, he could just go home and sleep.

As he was pondering on with his blissful thoughts, Tsuna was not aware of the door in front of him until he slammed his face first on it and fell back onto the ground. He stared at the door in daze before he fainted promptly on the ground.

When he woke up, he found himself in the nurse's office with a sterile white blanket securely wrapped around him. _It must have been Gokudera-kun._ Tsuna deduced as he took off the blanket. As he got up, he remembered that Shamal must be working as the school nurse. Now must be his chance to ask the doctor.

"Shamal-sensei?" he called out only to hear a grunt. Tsuna cleared the drapes around him to face the perverted doctor who was currently watching porn on his laptop. Disgusting. "Can I ask you a favor?" Shamal stopped the video on his laptop to look at the Vongola Decimo. He sighed.

"Sure. What do you want this time, Vongola Decimo?" He asked, his mien of annoyance as he stared at the boy who interrupted his lovely time.

"It's about Hibari-san." He slowly started but was interrupted.

"How many times do I have to say this? I don't treat guys. Go somewhere else." Shamal curtly replied before turning back to his laptop and continuing his porn. All Tsuna could hear was moans and sounds of shlicking before his face turned completely beet-red.

"But Shamal-sensei! It's different! It's about Hibari-san's little sister!" Tsuna exclaimed, Shamal's ears perking in the process. He slowly turned back around to face Tsuna.

"Little sister, eh? Well, tell me what's wrong and I'll see what I can do to help." Shamal gleefully asked as he turned his whole attention onto Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo merely sighed at the perverted doctor's antics. Shamal would be Shamal.

"You heard of Batolonian Surmise, right?" Tsuna asked, making Shamal scoff.

"Of course I have, it's a poison that acts like HIV. It's not incurable though. You just have to inject fat molecules into the bloodstream which would soak up the poisoned cells easily and then extract it before it the fat molecule punctures from the amount of poisoned cells." Shamal easily answered, making Tsuna's whole mien light up.

"That means you could cure it, right?" Tsuna exclaimed as he gripped the doctor's lab coat tightly in anticipation. Shamal swatted the boy's hands away.

"Yeah yeah. As long as she hasn't reached the second stage. Let me guess, the Namimori Head Prefect's little sister got poisoned generally about five years ago, right?" Shamal asked. Tsuna nodded in mere surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Well, it was known throughout the mafia world that some bitch got a hold of this poison. Hr was last seen in Japan and before he was caught, I heard he poisoned a little girl. I never knew it happened to be Hibari's sister. Eh, no wonder he's such a hard ass." Shamal pondered on. Tsuna ignored the last comment as he was happy to find out that Hibari's sister could be cured. He then got up and bowed towards the doctor.

"Please Shamal-sensei, cure Hibari-san's little sister. It's the last favor I ask of you." he begged. Shamal stared the boy before sighing.

"Well, if I didn't, I'm sure Reborn would find out the only reason why Hibari hasn't fully consented to being your guardian was because I didn't save his little sister, making him truly hate the mafia world. Meaning, that he would never join. Reborn would kill me for sure. I wouldn't want that so... Sure, I'll do it. When do I do this, Vongola Decimo?" he asked, making Tsuna pounce on him and hug him.

"Thank you so much, Shamal-sensei!" Tsuna exclaimed. Shamal awkwardly hugged the boy back before pushing him away.

"Yeah yeah. Get off me." Tsuna let go of the man yet a smile was still on his face. "When do I do this?"

"Oh, um, I guess... Next week?" Shamal merely nodded, making Tsuna start to exit the door.

"Till next time, Vongola Decimo." Shamal said before returning to his porn. Tsuna promptly closed the door before the bell rung, signaling it was lunch. Tsuna was making his way towards the roof where he usually ate lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto when he saw Kyoko waiting by the nurse room door. He walked towards the girl.

"Kyoko-chan, is there anything wrong?" Tsuna asked, startling the girl.

"Oh Tsuna-kun, you're out already. I was just about to check up on you." she mumbled as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Tsuna-kun, is it okay if we could talk in private?" she asked as she slowly turned red in embarrassment. Tsuna merely nodded before following the school idol down to the school courtyard.

Before, Tsuna would be ecstatic just to be with the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. It _was_ his dream to marry the girl. But that was all in the past. All feelings he thought he had for the girl was gone.

Now, he was just confused to find himself walking with the girl. Once they approached their destination, Kyoko suddenly turned to face him, her face completely red.

"Tsuna-kun, I have a confession to make. I like you and I want to go out with you. Please?" She asked as she suddenly hugged him. Tsuna stared awkwardly at her before pushing her away.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan but I don't feel the same." he apologized but it was not enough.

"Do you like someone else then?" She asked, disheartened but trying not to cry. Tsuna merely turned away and looked at the window of the Disciplinary Committee office. His face was slowly turning red as he smiled dully at the girl.

"Yes. But I know my feelings won't be reciprocated." he answered sadly before heading off to the rooftop again. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I know you'll find someone much better than me." he said without turning around. Once he was out of sight, Kyoko slumped down on the floor, waves of tears and melancholy overcoming her being.

How ironic to find the boy that once loved her at one point in his life reject her when she finally realized her own feelings for the Vongola Decimo. As she cleared away any remaining tears, the bell seem to rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of the next period. No use to go to rest of the periods when she knew in every class, Tsuna would be there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Tsuna made his way towards class, he was tackled by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Tenth! I'm sorry that I could not stay with you but did Shamal do anything to you?" Gokudera jumbled out as he tried so hard not to squeeze him again. Tsuna merely sighed before pushing Gokudera away.

"No. I'm sorry Gokudera-kun but I want to be alone for today." Tsuna said. Before Gokudera could intervene, Yamamoto pulled his boyfriend away.

"Understood. We'll hang out some other time, okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto answered, Tsuna nodding. He then waved at the boy and put Gokudera in his seat before heading towards his. Tsuna noticed that Kyoko was not at all present, making him feel guilty in the process.

_I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I just don't like you anymore. I like Hibari-san. I know that my feelings won't be returned but I don't want you to linger on with yours. Please move on. _Tsuna thought as he sat down on his own seat. Throughout the rest of the day, Tsuna paid no heed towards the lessons that were being taught. All he could think about was confronting Hibari about Shamal and Hibari's little sister.

"See you later, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled out to the daydreaming boy as the final school bell rung. Tsuna absentmindedly waved at the boy before picking up his own things and heading towards the roof. What better way to confront Hibari then to go to his favorite spot? By confronting him on the roof, that's how.

Once he reached the rooftop door, he audibly gulped in anticipation. Here he was, about to confront his crush after being indirectly rejected by him. After gathering enough courage, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to find... no one there. Sighing, Tsuna set his bag down next to the door before heading towards the railing to look down at the students leaving.

Tsuna knew that he should be heading home too but could not find the will to do so. He just wanted to tell Hibari the good news but the Head Prefect was not there. Tsuna silently cursed himself. He should have just gone to Disciplinary Committee office. It would have a lot more sense to find the Cloud Guardian there. Sighing, Tsuna left the railing and went towards the rooftop door to actually go to the office when an ominous laughter rang throughout the air.

"Kufufufu, leaving so soon, my dear Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna groaned. Not this again.

"Mukuro, I'm sorry but I don't have time for this. I need to go talk to Hibari-san about something." Tsuna replied as he faced the heterochromatic illusionist who seemed to be too close for comfort. Tsuna tried to push the illusionist away to give himself space, keyword being tried, when the illusionist pulled him towards his own chest and encased the boy with a hug.

"You know, Tsunayoshi. It is okay to cry when you want to." Mukuro murmured in the boy's ear, making Tsuna push him away.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to cry. I just need to talk to Hibari-san about something really important right now." Tsuna said but was pulled once again into Mukuro's arms.

"I heard about what happened yesterday." Mukuro said shortly, making Tsuna tense up as he looked at the illusionist in mere surprise and melancholy.

"Haha. What are you talking about?" Tsuna tried to laugh out without prevail. Mukuro merely sighed.

"The stupid birdy rejected you, didn't he?" Tsuna started trembling as he stared at the ground.

"Rejected me? How could Hibari-san reject me when I never told him anything?" Tsuna mumbled as he tried hard not to lose it in front of the illusionist.

"My dear Tsunayoshi, like I said, it is okay to cry. I'm here." Mukuro assured as he tightened his hold against Tsuna.

"Cry? Of course I'm not gonna cry." Tsuna tried to assure but could not do so. Memories of what happened yesterday resurfaced in Tsuna's head. How he was just a waste of time. How Hibari-san could have been doing so much more for Namimori than care for him. How he practically did not matter to the Head Prefect. Tsuna's eyes widened in realization: he did not matter to Hibari-san. Tears began to surface on the rim of his eyes when a sob seemed to escape his lips. Tears poured down his face as he then tried to cover himself by nuzzling his head against the illusionist's chest as he then reciprocated the hug.

"There there, Tsunayoshi. I'm here." Mukuro reassured as he stared at the slowly opening door. He then leaned down towards Tsuna's ear who visibly shivered and whispered sensually, "I'll _always_ be here."

From the crack, a tonfa was thrown at the speed of lightning at Mukuro who easily deflected it with his trident that mystically appeared. Tsuna tensed up from the sudden clatter as he looked around only to find out that the person who he was crying about was staring hotly at him, a look of pure jealousy and hurt upon his face.

"For entering my domain and taking what is MINE, I will bite you to death!" Hibari savagely screamed as he held out his tonfa to prove his point. Tsuna stared in confusion at his crush.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *subtly leaves cliffhanger here* Aha, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will obviously be... Fight fight for Tuna's love! Hoorah~**

**Another side note: have you guys seen the limited edition to Assassin's Creed III? Oh. My. Fucking. God. IT'S SO AWESOME! I love it so much! It's so cool but so bloody expensive but it's worth it! Look at that! A Connor mini statue? An Assassin belt buckle? A motherfucking Assassin flag that I could hang in my new room? I LOVE IT!  
><strong>

**Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did, on some points cause it helped alleviate the depression I was currently feeling from the previous day. Well, you guys know the drill: review, review, review!**


	11. Fight Fight for Tuna's Love!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, then I would squeal over pure happiness at the awesomeness (and money) I behold. But alas, I don't, meaning I have no rights over this pure awesome piece of work

**A/N: Let's celebrate knowing I reached over 100 reviews! Woot woot! *throws confetti in the air and puts party hats on everyone* For being my 100th reviewer, I'm dedicating this chapter to _Love Chronical_. Let's all give her a round of applause *claps enthusiastically* **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter of _These Little Moments with You_! **

Currently Listening to: _Lullaby for You (English Version) _by Jyongri

**These Little Moments with You**

**Chapter 11: Fight Fight for Tuna's Love!**

Stuck in the Disciplinary Committee office once again, Hibari signed loads and loads of paperwork. It was definitely not a fun job. The Head Prefect would rather be disciplining some troublesome herbivores, not sitting behind a desk like some sort of useless secretary. Sighing, he looked toward the clock to check up on his status.

_'12:00,' _he thought in boredom as he began to stand up for a stretch break. He went towards his black leather couch to take a break where he ended up taking a nap.

When he regained conscious, his eyes slowly opened as he stretched profusely. He covered his mouth as be began to yawn when he noticed another presence in his office. He turned to the window to find the Sun Arcobaleno smirking at him.

"Infant, what are you doing here?" Hibari asked as he walked over to his desk. Might as well continue his work. Reborn merely tilted his fedora.

"Hibari, I just wanted to check up on you, seeing as you took care of my very _precious_ student," Reborn replied as he jumped upon Hibari's desk. The Head Prefect gave him a dead-pan look before continuing his work.

"Hn." The Head Prefect muttered as he recalled memories from the previous day. None of them were at all pleasant as he saw the disdained look on Tsuna's face. No matter what, he could not ignore the pain he felt every time he remembered the boy's face. Especially since he was the cause of that exact pain. Sure, he was a sadist and liked the scared and pained faces of his victims but none of them struck him as hard as Tsuna did. Sighing, Hibari went on with his paperwork when Reborn surprised him with a question.

"Do you have any feelings toward my student, Hibari?" Reborn asked, halting all movements from Hibari. Did he like the boy? Sure, he did bring out more emotions in him more than anyone could. Not even his little sister, Kazumi could do that even though he knew he cared for her more than he did with anyone. Or so he thought.

"Well?" Reborn asked again, already knowing the answer to his question. Hibari did not hear him though as he was lost in his thoughts. Did the herbivore actually hold a tight and secure spot in his heart that he did not seem to notice? He had to admit, he would get overly protective of the boy at times but that was because he was weak and Hibari needed to protect Tsuna. Reborn even told him that he needed to take care of the boy for that week he was turned into a midget.

But... it seems that during that entire week, something inside of him changed. Something he dare not even mention or even change but it happened anyways. He thought it would not happen during his whole lifetime: he was actually opening up to someone. Someone he pegged as weak, foolish even. Yet, this weak person was unrelentingly kind and someone he knew that he could trust. Tsuna turned into someone that Hibari just wanted to be with all the time and just protect. He did not know where these feelings began but now, he just wanted to talk it through with Tsuna. To apologize for what he said but did not mean. To hold the boy. To just be with him.

A look of raw uncertainty was present on Hibari's face. Now realizing his feelings, he knew that someone would be hurt. Whenever there were feelings involved, there will always be someone in the process getting hurt, whether directly or indirectly. Hibari knew that for a fact as he too had the feeling such as love for someone. And that someone would have to be, he hate to admit, his own mother. The woman who abandoned their family for her selfishness and needs.

When Kazumi was poisoned, Hibari and the rest of their family found out that she was cheating on Hibari's own dad with someone from the mafia named Hideaki Shoji. Because of Hideaki's deep involvement in the mafia world, he was stuck in the affairs of the mafia group, Gioiello which included the testing of the poison Batolonian Surmise on actual people. The man, being a man of both science and medicine, knew of its effects and how deadly it was so he opted out. As punishment for not doing as he was ordered, the person he was closest to would be tested on, which happened to be Hibari's mother at the time. Hideaki thought she would be safe as long as he was around her but he proved to be wrong when she brought Kazumi along with her one day. The little girl ended up getting poisoned.

Hideaki Shoji was arrested; one for being part of the mafia, and two for practically leading Hibari Kazumi to her death-bed. When Hibari found out about this, he was heartbroken. His little sister was going to die and his own mother did such terrible acts against them. He could still remember that particular day when it all happened. It all happened out of nowhere.

"_Mother, what happened? What's wrong with Kazumi?" a little Kyouya yelled frantically as he and his father were rushed to the hospital. He was worried as his father, a renown and very busy political leader of all Namimori, came to pick him in the middle of class. And if his father himself came, there must be something terribly wrong that happened. "Mother?"_

_His own mother was at a state of distress as she was about to get caught cheating and sever all bonds with her children. But now, she needed to only worry about her own child, Kazumi, who was currently strapped down on the hospital bed with all sorts of IVs attached to her body._

"_Kyou-tan, I-" his mother began but was clearly interrupted by another person he did not know at all. _

"_Izumi, here's some tea. It'll calm your nerves." an unknown man came out of nowhere and kissed his mother's cheek. In an instant, a deadly and murderous aura was emitted from Hibari's father. _

"_Kyouya, please watch over your sister as I discuss the situation and Kazumi's condition with your mother." Hibari Kenichi ordered as he stared hotly at his wife and this newcomer. Kyouya stared in confusion before proceeding to do what he was told. He knew that if he defied his father, there would be dire consequences. As he entered the room, he rushed over to his fragile little sister. He grabbed her hand as tears surfaced as he looked at the state his little sister was in._

"_Kazumi, what happened to you?" Kyouya cried as his sister could not even reply. She was only unconscious. Before he could do anything else, a doctor came into the room with a clipboard, a look of complete professionalism adorning his face. _

"_Hibari Kyouya, I presume?" the doctor asked, earning him a nod. "I am Kazumi's doctor and you can call me Doctor Hajime." he said as he proceeded towards the little girl's bed. _

"_Doctor Hajime, is Kazumi going to be okay?" Kyouya asked as he gingerly held his sister's hand. She looked like she could break any minute. _

"_Kyouya-kun, you're big enough to understand and withstand any situation, right?" A nod. "Then, unfortunately, I have bad news for you." A look of fear flashed on Kyouya's face before it turned into a look of concern. "Your little sister is going to die." Kyouya's heart stopped. Kazumi... was going to die? That could not be true. She was just recently getting better. How could this be? How could fate be so cruel? "She was poisoned from an unknown mafia man. Your mother and the man she was with will be taken in for interrogation about the man but we have no leads at the moment."_

"_But, if it's a poison, shouldn't there be antidote?" Kyouya asked as his throat felt constricted. He felt like the world was closing in on him and he was not at all comfortable with these new, subtle feelings. The doctor grimly shook his head. _

"_I'm sorry, Kyouya-kun. There is nothing we could do about it. Can you please leave the room so we could do some more testings on her to find out if we could hinder the effects of the poison?" Kyouya lifelessly walked out to find that his parents and that man were nowhere in sight. As he aimlessly wandered the walls, all of his thoughts were focused on his little sister. _

_His beloved sister, the one he cared, adored, and protected was dying. He could do nothing to prevent it._

_As he made his way towards the corner, he heard screaming._

"_If it weren't for you and your cheating ways, Kazumi would never have to be strapped down in the hospital! Why Izumi?! Why did you cheat on me? Why did you abandon us? Was I not enough for you?!" Kyouya's eyes widened. He entered the scene, his face expressionless as he could not seem to process all information due to information overload._

"_Mother, is this true?" Kyouya asked as tears began to surface. Izumi could only stare at her son in shock as he had to find out this way, right after he was informed of the bad news. _

"_Kyou-tan, I-" _

"_You what? You're sorry? Mother, Kazumi is going to die because of you! My little sister is dying because of you and... and... your dirty cheating ways!" Kyouya screamed. His heart felt like it was tearing into two. It was too much for him. "Did you not love us at all?" he whispered inaudibly as he began to form fists to prevent himself from ruining his composure. His mother caught the words though and a look of pure melancholy was present on her face._

"_Kyou-tan..."_

"_I hate you! I don't ever want to see you ever again!" Hibari screamed as streams of tears were flowing down his flushed face. Izumi could only stare at her son's face in shock before another voice intervened._

"_You heard Kyouya, Izumi. It is time for you to leave." Hibari Kenichi formally said as he pushed away the woman from his mentally unstable son. "I will see you in court next month." he said before turning his back to her and dragging his son away from her who stay rooted on the spot. When they were far enough, the man leaned down to his son's level and gently but strongly stated, "Kyouya, I know this is all too much for you to handle but I need you to be strong for both of us, no, for you, Kazumi, and me. Okay?" His son only stared dead-pan at him as the older Hibari held him. "Stay strong, Kyouya, as you and Kazumi are my only pride and joy left in this cruel world."_

_After that day, Hideaki Shoji was arrested for his dealings with the mafia. Matsumoto Izumi, formerly Hibari Izumi, was fighting over the legal parental rights of Kyouya and Kazumi in court. She was on the winning side as Kenichi was never home when Kyouya uttered 'you are no mother of mine' and she promptly stopped. _

_Over the years, Kyouya grew cold, merciless. It was expected as his own mother betrayed his trust. One person he loved severed the bond and that was enough for the boy to hate everything in return. _

And that was why Hibari was so uncertain with these feelings. He knew that eventually, if he began to pursue them, that he would be the one getting hurt. He looked to the Sun Arcobaleno who waited patiently for the answer he already knew. Hibari gulped.

"I... I don't know." Hibari admitted. To be completely honest, he really did not know. Sure, he knew there was something there but he was not sure whether it was because Tsuna with him for a week or not. Reborn just merely looked at him for a split second before facing the roof.

"If that's your answer, then go to the roof after school." He said before disappearing. Hibari sighed. He knew something like this would happen. But the thing was... was Hibari willing to go through that pain again of loving someone? Caring for someone relentlessly? He just did not know.

The moment he looked at the clock, the bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. Hibari paused. Should he or should he not listen to Reborn? Then again, all the things the infant told him were just tricks for his own amusement. Hibari leaned against his chair. There was that chance where he could get out of paperwork. He also just wanted to sort out whatever he was feeling in his so-called heart.

Hibari stood up. Better do it than never. Who knows what would happen.

"Tetsu." He called. Immediately, his Second-in-Command entered the room, a look of expectancy upon his face as he looked at the Head Prefect.

"Yes, Kyou-san?"

"Watch the office and continue my paperwork. I need to settle something at the moment." Hibari said as he took off. Kusakabe merely sighed.

"Whatever you're facing Kyou-san, I hope you do it soon. I really don't want to do this."

xxxxxxxx

Hibari ignored the ongoing stares from the students of Namimori. He just wanted to face whatever feelings he felt for Tsuna. Then, he could just go on with life, only protecting sister from any other danger before her time came.

As he was approaching the rooftop door, he heard voices, alerting him.

'_Nobody should be on the roof.' _Hibari sneered as he held out his tonfa to punish anyone here.

"...my dear Tsunayoshi," Hibari heard. He could distinguish it as the damn Pineapple Herbivore. He glared. Why was he with Tsuna? Hibari began to approach the door at a more cautious, slow pace. As he looked through the crack he saw something that made his blood boil in complete rage.

Tsuna was being held by no other than Rokudo Mukuro and it looked like he was reciprocating the hug. He felt his own blood curdle but it did not help as thoughts of what Mukuro would do with Tsunayoshi was the breaking point in his sanity.

Mukuro and Tsunayoshi holding hands, smiling at one another.

Tsunayoshi's flushed face as Mukuro continuously kissed him over and over and over again, a feat that only he accomplished.

Tsunayoshi's moans as he was repeatedly pounded on the bed with Mukuro hovering over him.

Tsunayoshi's happy face as he was just with Mukuro, content that they were together, forever and ever.

Hibari was about to leave, knowing that Mukuro would be there for Tsunayoshi, no matter how much he hated to admit it. He could not stand being around Tsunayoshi's ridiculous friends, while Mukuro could probably stick around for the boy. Hibari hated these so-called feelings. He never wanted them in the first place. There was nothing good about them. And yet, here he was, being a heartbroken fool for not even trying to do anything about these so-called feelings. Right before he was about to leave Tsunayoshi and his feelings behind, he heard his name being called.

"I just need... Hibari-san..." Hibari immediately turned back and regretted his very action.

"...I'm here." he saw the illusionist mutter as Tsuna seemed to tighten the hug. He felt his heart ache at the sight. Hibari tightened his grip around his tonfa before proceeding forward. His cobalt eyes widened as he took in the sight before him before narrowed. He saw Mukuro swoop down to Tsuna's ear, whispering something, probably sweet nothings, making Tsuna visibly shiver. Hibari had it.

Turning red with envy, he threw his tonfa at the illusionist who merely blocked and stepped into the scene. He did not know what came over him but seeing Mukuro of all people with what he _knew_ was his, he just knew that hell ran loose.

"For entering my domain and taking what is MINE, I will bite you to death!" Hibari practically screamed as he let carnivorous instincts take over. He felt hurt. He felt sad as he looked at Tsunayoshi with Mukuro. Most of all though, he felt bitter, jealous even.

Hibari stared at Tsuna who turned around in mere confusion but did not let go of Mukuro, hurting Hibari even more.

"Eh?" he muttered before Hibari began his barrage of attacks against the illusionist, blinded in his own jealousy. Mukuro though was about to dodge each and every one of them, making sure that none of the attacks would connect with any part of Tsuna's body. Hibari stopped momentarily, giving Mukuro enough time to let Tsuna down, to pick up his almost forgotten tonfa and continue his barrage. Mukuro full-heartedly participated in the fight too as he just wanted to release his own frustration on the Head Prefect.

Xxxxxxx

Tsuna only stared in confusion at the duo. Just a second ago, he was just hugging Mukuro as he was crying about the Head Prefect not being able to reciprocate his feelings, or so he thought. Then, Hibari appeared out of nowhere just to attack the illusionist who apparently knew of the Head Prefect coming. Now, the two were just fighting for whatever reason now.

Wait a second. Realization dawned on Tsuna. Mukuro must have known that Hibari was coming. That must mean there was a plan that went behind all of this. And that plan must have involved Reborn. He should have felt angry but could not find the will to do so as he recalled the words Hibari recently said.

"_For entering my domain and taking what is MINE, I will bite you to death!"_

Does that mean that Hibari may like him back? But, he may just think he was a possession. Tsuna felt his heart clench. He held his hand close to his chest and could only stare down at his feet. Did he?

If he wanted to find out, he should do it now. Having enough of hearing metal clash against each other repeatedly, Tsuna looked up determinedly and yelled, "Stop!" Though, he was ignored between the two teens. Tsuna pouted. If they were not going to listen through actual works, it would be better to use something that both of them were accustomed to: violence.

He took out his Vongola X Gloves and popped a Hyper Dying Will pill in his mouth when his usual auburn eyes turned into a shade of honey and a flame appeared in his forehead. Before the two could strike one another, Tsuna came into the scene, grabbing both of their weapons at once. Though, this would not stop their quarrel.

"My dear Tsunayoshi, if you do not let go right now, I may have to possess your body a bit sooner than expected."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, let go now or I will bite you to death for protecting this pathetic Pineapple Herbivore."

"Pineapple Herbivore? Protecting? Please. Your incompetent name-calling will have to stop, birdy. And he's protecting you."

"Birdy? You shouldn't be even talking, Pineapple Herbivore."

"Same goes to you, birdy."

A vein popped in Tsuna's head. He had it with this stupid bickering. Glaring at both, Tsuna twisted their weapons around and threw them to side, catching the bickering duo off-guard and landing at the ground. When they recovered from their stupor, they both glared at their beloved Sky.

"Tsunayoshi..." they both seemed to utter out loud in pure anger. Though, Tsuna just glared even harder at the both of them.

"Do not 'Tsunayoshi' me! I've had it with your stupid argument and fighting! I just wanted to have a normal day and just talk to you Hibari-san about something important but Mukuro had to come in. I don't know what brought this... _fighting_ on but I want you both to stop. Now." Tsuna commanded.

"Kufufufu, my dear Tsunayoshi's being protective towards his own boyfriend." Mukuro said, earning him a blush from no other than Tsuna.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Tsuna yelled at the illusionist as his blush seem to intensify. His dying will flame seem to burn out as Tsuna could not even concentrate on keeping it constantly strong. "He's not..." he mumbled. Mukuro merely smirked at the blushing boy before beginning to approach the boy and tilting his head with his hand for Hibari to see.

"Oh? If he's not your boyfriend, then I could do this, right?" Mukuro asked as he swooped down to give Tsuna a kiss. Tsuna's eyes widened before clenching as he waited for the inevitable to happen. Yet, it never did. He felt Mukuro's hand tearing away from his face before he decided to open his eyes. In front of him was no other than Hibari. He was glad Hibari was not facing him at the moment because he felt like his heart would not stop beating so fast that he felt like he would faint at any given moment now.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

"What did I tell you, Pineapple Herbivore? I will not let you touch what is MINE!" Hibari snarled before grabbing Tsuna by the forearm and running out of the rooftop door. Mukuro stared at the spot that Hibari and Tsuna used to occupy before sighing and having his trident de-materialize.

"Reborn, are you happy now?" the illusionist called out to the Sun Arcobaleno who seemed to be watching the event unfold this whole time. The Sun Arcobaleno only smirked and tilted his fedora.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mukuro. Without you, my plan wouldn't have worked." Reborn replied as he faced the illusionist.

"It was fun teasing the stupid birdy. Anyways, my sweet Nagi, Ken, and Chikusa better be well-taken care of now." Mukuro said as he started to walk away.

"Of course, now they have to get together so I can get on with my life." Reborn said.

_It's up to them now. I have no say into their relationship at this point. _Reborn thought before disappearing.

**A/N: ...and here you go! I'm so sorry for being so late guys. I started school again in... late July. Haha. This chapter _was_ going to be longer but... well... the rest really didn't fit in with this chapter so I decided to write another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it cleared up some facts (hopefully) and please, review review review! **

**/side note Sorry for all the mistakes. I'm pretty sure there's tons of them ;^; **


	12. Just with You

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If only...

**Author's Note: Heeeeello my fellow readers! This is Aella Yuki and I would like to deeply apologize for everything. I haven't updated for like a month and well, the only excuse that I have is that I'm busy with AP classes and emulating P3 and P4 even though P4G is coming out in November. And. Well. That's pretty much my excuse. **

**Anyways, I liked to thank every single person who has read my story, favorited it, alerted it, and well, reviewed it! Each and every one of you is so awesome and I can't truly express my gratitude well enough. So instead, I present to you this chapter. The**_** last **_**one of this fanfiction, sadly. (Unless you guys want a sequel of some sorts!)**

**Enjoy the last chapter to ****These Little Moments with You****!**

Currently Listening to: _Someday -Kingdom Mix- _by Stephanie

**These Little Moments with You**

**Last Chapter: Just with Yo****u**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Hibari-san, please wait!" Tsuna drawled out as he was dragged down the halls by the Head Prefect. He could feel everyone's demeaning stares and he didn't like it one bit. Except, Hibari didn't care. He just continued to stride down until they reached the Disciplinary Office.

The moment he roughly opened the door, he trapped Tsuna against the door and glared fiercely at the frightened boy. He was still tightly clenching the boys arm as he slowly nestled his legs in between Tsuna's.

**"**Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked as he felt his face turn as red as a beet. Hibari's cobalt eyes stared deeply into Tsuna's auburn ones. Tsuna tried to break the gaze when Hibari suddenly cupped his cheek to make sure that he stared right back at the Head Prefect.

**"**Tsunayoshi..." he softly mumbled before closing the distance between them and began resting his forehead against Tsuna's. Tsuna's face became more red than what was remotely possible as he stared at the Head Prefect's couldn't be happening. The person he realized he was crushing on was this close next to him. He felt his heart would stop any waking moment now that Hibari was this close to him. He couldn't handle it anymore.

Before he could faint, Hibari's entire demeanor morphed from a look of content to one of all seriousness.

**"**Tsunayoshi, why were you with... _him_?" Hibari asked, devoid of any emotion. Only his eyes displayed his raw feelings. Anger. Jealousy. It wasn't prominent but Tsuna could see it. The look of hurt deep within the Head Prefect's eyes as he merely stared Tsuna down.

**"**Hibari-san, it's just a misunderstanding." Tsuna merely answered. His shoulders slackened as he placed his hands on top of Hibari's shoulders to push him away due to his close proximity.

**"**A misunderstanding? Tsunayoshi, don't test my patience. This was not a misunderstanding. You were about to ki – " Before he continued, Hibari merely stopped. If he continued on, who knows what other feelings he would reveal just through his words. But Tsuna knew better. He knew what Hibari was going to say.

"Kiss? Hibari-san, I don't like Mukuro like that at all! He's just my Mist Guardian..." Tsuna reluctantly confessed, silently accepting his role as Vongola Decimo. He looked down as he knew Hibari wouldn't accept his answer.

"If he's just your Mist Guardian, does that mean I'm just your Cloud Guardian?" _That I'm nothing more to you than a mere subordinate?_ Tsuna's eyes widened as he stared at the now stoic Head Prefect. His eyes were dead of emotion as he stared lifelessly at the tinier boy in front of him.

"No! That's not it at all!"

"Then what am I to you?" Tsuna could only stare at the Head Prefect in pure exasperation. Why was this happening? He just wanted to talk to Hibari about curing Kazumi and leave since Hibari didn't care about him at all. Recalling those facts struck at his heart chords in a harsh way that he could not handle at all.

"...why does it matter to you?" Tsuna merely replied back as memories of yesterday resurfaced. Memories of Hibari calling him a waste of time and space. That he wasn't important at all. That he didn't care for him at all. A look of hurt began to surface his face as he lay against the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Hibari said as let go of Tsuna to give him space. He could see that the boy was clenching his hands into fists as tears began to pool up at the edge of his eyes.

"I mean everything I said! Why does it matter to you? I'm only a waste of space to you so why does my opinion of you even matter to someone like you? Huh?!" Tsuna could only yell out. He was so confused with Hibari and everything. For the past week, Hibari only treated him gently and lovingly. And then yesterday happened. Hibari's words stung him like a papercut. The pain was excruciating at first but merely remembering afterward can cause memorable pain. And now, it was the event that happened beforehand. The event where Hibari suddenly found the need to intrude in whatever moment that was being shared between him and Mukuro. He was just so confused. "Why does it matter to you?" Tsuna slowly whispered again as he felt a tear roll down his face. Before anymore could stream down, Hibari gently wiped the tears on his face, surprising the boy.

Hibari silently cursed the Sun Arcobaleno. Due to his constant meddling, he forced this sort of broken relationship between Tsunayoshi and him. He would soon have to deal with the hitman. But right now, he had to clear all sorts of misunderstandings with the boy in front of him, and hopefully shed light on his current ordeal of crushing on the boy.

"Tsunayoshi... It matters to me because... you're not a waste of space to me. You're someone..." the Head Prefect gulped, "...very precious to me. I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. I was frustrated and I regret every single word I said to you. I don't know what came over me, but I just want to apologize for my actions. It was very foolish of me." Hibari reluctantly admitted as his eyes drooped.

Hearing those words come from Hibari, Tsuna felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He only stared at the Head Prefect in mere adoration from the sincerity of the his words before doing something very unthinkable: he pressed his lips against the Head Prefect's for a split second before reluctantly letting go.

"...Hibari-san, that's what I think of you. I-I think I like you. I-I completely understand if you don't think the same but - " before Tsuna could continue on his sentence, Hibari sealed the deal with a kiss.

Tsuna's eyes merely widened. He could not believe it. _The_ Hibari Kyouya was kissing him. His crush was kissing him! Happiness erupted inside of him as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Head Prefect. He shyly pressed back against the Head Prefect who fervidly returned it.

_Hibari-san's lips are... soft_. Tsuna numbly thought as Hibari securely wrapped his own arms around Tsuna's slim waist and lifted him to lessen the height difference between them, making Tsuna gasp in surprise. He moved the boy to a more _suitable_ area. Hibari never broke the connection between them and merely held Tsuna in place. Tsuna could only wrap his own legs around Hibari's waist so that he wouldn't fall.

Right now, the only thing that matter to the both of them was each other and themselves kissing each other and never breaking the connection. It was just them and nothing else.

Oblivious to their surroundings, they didn't notice the knock that resonated off the door before it opened. A loud gasp was then heard, halting the duo's movements.

"I'm sorry Kyou-san! If I knew you were... I'm sorry!" Kusakabe said, embarrassed to see his leader and Tsunayoshi entangled with each other and catching them in the act of kissing. He then immediately left the room. Hibari merely nestled his face in the crook of Tsuna's neck as the mood was instantly killed. Tsuna just blushed.

A moment of awkward silence was shared between them before Hibari decided to place Tsuna down on top of one of the leather coaches. Tsuna then looked outside and noticed that it was already twilight.

"Oh no, Hibari-san, I have to go home. It's already this late." Tsuna rushed as he began to search for his bag. "Where did I leave my bag? Oh no. Mother is going to be so worried." Tsuna bemoaned.

"Tsunayoshi, I'll walk you home." Hibari merely mentioned. Tsuna didn't hear though as he was back-tracking where he may have left his bag. His classroom? No. He was pretty sure that he had it. The front of the school where Kyoko confessed to him? No. That couldn't be it. The infirmary? That couldn't be it either. That only left the roof. Tsuna groaned. It must be locked now.

"Hibari-san, is it okay if you can open up the roof? I left my bag there." Tsuna asked. Hibari nodded before heading there himself with Tsuna at tow.

As they were heading there, Tsuna could only stare at Hibari's back in confusion. _Does this mean - _

"Tsunayoshi, we are now together. No exceptions." Hibari curtly said, stopping Tsuna from his step for a few seconds before a grin erupted on his face. He then ran up to Hibari's side and just nearly stayed there until Hibari unlocked the roof door. Tsuna ran out to retrieve his bag which was merely unscathed, relieving Tsuna of any pent up exasperation.

"Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he walked back to Hibari's side. Hibari nodded before locking the door.

"I'll walk you home, Tsunayoshi." Hibari repeated. A blush began to appear on Tsuna's face before he shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I could walk home myself." Tsuna retorted. Hibari just stared at the boy before sighing and intertwining their fingers together.

"I insist." He said before dragging Tsuna gently down the stairs and out of Namimori Middle. A moment of content silence hovered between the two as they walked toward the Sawada Residence. Before Tsuna could even start a conversation, they ended up at their destination

"Hibari-san, thank you for everything." Tsuna said, the blush from earlier still dusting his face. Hibari gave a small smile to him before heading to leave when Tsuna tugged on his jacket. He turned around only to have Tsuna hug and peck him on the forehead. "Be safe!"

Hibari then kissed him. "I intend to."

Before they could continue their kiss, something very annoying came into the picture.

"What's this? Tsuna and his boyfriend? Hehe. TSUNA AND HIBARI SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lambo yelled as he laughed at the extremely red duo.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-san! I tried to stop Lambo-san but he wouldn't listen to me." I-pin said as she too came in the picture.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, is this true? Is he your boyfriend?" Nana asked as she brought her grocery bags inside the house. Tsuna only groaned. How was he going to explain all of this? Before he could ponder on, Hibari let go of him.

"Sawada-san, I'm Hibari Kyouya. I just want to say yes, I'm your son's boyfriend and I hope you'll give us your blessings." Hibari then bowed. Nana merely giggled.

"My, what a well-mannered person. I'll only do that if you'll take care of my adorable son. He can't do anything other than eat and sleep." Nana said.

"Mother!"

"I promise." Hibari said, making Nana giggle even more.

"Kyou-kun, why don't you join us for dinner? I'm sure that Tsuna would enjoy that." Hibari briefly smiled at the comment when he heard someone call out his name, making him shake his head.

"I would love to but I have to attend other business at the moment. Thank you though for your hospitality. Good bye, Sawada-san" Hibari said before heading off to whoever was calling him.

"Wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna said as he hurried after him.

Nana happily sighed at the two. Her son's zombie-like appearance was gone and it was replaced with a look of content and mirth. That was all she needed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Tsuna was catching up to Hibari, he heard a gunshot rivet throughout the air, making him hurry in pure anxiety. When he caught up, Hibari was standing rigidly for whatever reason.

"Hibari-san? What's wrong? Hibari-san?" Tsuna reached out to tap him on the shoulder when suddenly, a cloud of red smoke engulfed Hibari's body. Tsuna did what he thought was right and shielded himself from any sort of possible danger. When he deemed that it was okay, he put down his arm to see that the only thing in front of him was Reborn and a smoking green gun. The hit man tilted his fedora in greeting Tsunayoshi.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said as he blew his gun and put it in his pocket. Tsuna pouted.

"What did you do to Hibari-san?!" Tsuna yelled.

"The only thing I did to you, except the situation's reversed. Have fun, Dame-Tsuna, taking care of your boyfriend this time." Reborn said before leaving. Tsuna could only stare at the spot Hibari used to occupy when he finally noticed a tiny figure in his place. Tsuna crouched down to find a tiny Hibari, making him laugh.

"Tsunayoshi, remind me to kill the Infant later." Tsuna laughed before nodding earnestly.

_I guess I get to spend more little moments with you, Hibari-san_. Tsuna thought before picking up the tiny Head Prefect and heading back to his house.

Another second, another minute, another hour, and another day he was able to spend with his beloved Head Prefect.

It was all because of a red bullet, a green gun, and a yellow pacifier.

Owari

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would proudly say that this is the end of These Little Moments with You. Again, thank you, my fellow readers for sticking to me till the very end. Please tell me what you thought of this story by reviewing. (It'd also be nice to hear which story I should update next) I'm sorry if you see any mistakes present (I kinda rushed it) so be critical in your critique! **

"**We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.****" -Squall Leonhart to the goofiest trio in gaming history**

**Thank you, everyone! **


End file.
